Or Die Trying
by egochan
Summary: A simple title for a simple fic. Ryuuji Duke wants Ryou. It seems Ryou isn’t too keen on the idea. Anyway, now due to certain appalling attacks by city wildlife Ryuuji is attempting to win over Kaiba for a kiss, keep Ryou, and host a DDD tournamen
1. Train

**Disclaimer:** ::lawyers listen devoutly:: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. No one is making money off this fic. ::lawyers sigh as one and rush off to bother another author::

**Summary:** A simple title for a simple fic. Ryuuji (Duke) wants Ryou. It seems Ryou isn't too keen on the idea. Anyway, now (due to certain appalling attacks by city wildlife) Ryuuji is attempting to win over Kaiba for a kiss, keep Ryou, and host a D-D-D tournament.

**Notes:** Heh, I almost submitted this to Chibizoo's _first_ fanfic contest, but I didn't. I sent something else. I've added chapters to the lot anyway and have made the pairing Ryuuji/Seto (sorta) and eventually Ryou somewhere…or something to that extent… ::crosses fingers and hopes::

Muwahahahahahaha! ::chokes:: Gomen, I've got to stop laughing like that.

Oh, and as far as this fic cares, Otogi _invented_ Dragon, Dice, and Dungeons. Understood? It's nifty and his professional game (manga—yes, he has no life :p).

And, for lack of a better name, all those M&W stadiums Seto owns (anime?) are going to be referred to as Kaiba World (ain't it spiffy, though?).

Ryuuji Otogi = Duke Devlin (or Deblin if you're confused and/or on MediaMinor [sp?] XD)

Ryou Bakura = Bakura

Mei Tjiri = OC (his first name is Chinese…bet no one knew _that_)

Sugoroku Motou = Solomon Moto

Katsuya Jounouchi = Joey Wheeler

Hiroto Honda = Tristan Taylor

Masaki Anzu = Tea Gardener

Dragons, Dice, and Dungeons (D-D-D…and I'm scared I inverted it…again) = Dungeon Dice Monsters

Magic & Wizards (M&G) = Duel Monsters (that's what I've assumed it's called…)

I think that's it so far. Japanese/other language translations in end notes.

**Chapter Information:** I guess this starts after Yuugi-tachi goes to Yami's little memory world (no wonder the spirit's head is so inflated, he's got an entire world in there!). I'm pretending Ryuuji-kun was off to somewhere (America) and came back via airplane. The airport isn't near Domino and you have to get there by train (let's say it was an international flight and couldn't land closer, okay?).

There, does that clear things up?

This chapter is also very short. ::grins:: Next chapter is longer. ::grins wider:: Review.

**Thanks:** R Amythest for beta reading.

:::::::::::::::::

Or Die Trying

:::::::::::::::::

-Train-

   "Iya!" Ryuuji sighed into the phone, patience finally spent after three days of relentless debate, "I do not want you to hold the tournament at the park. Who wants to play Dragons, Dice, & Dungeons in ninety-degree weather—okay, with the exception of _you_? C'mon, think Mei. Where else is available that's inside, you know, one of those infamous _enclosed _places?"

   Ryuuji was personally convinced this D-D-D tournament was going nowhere as he complained into his phone. Others in the train compartment were watching him, curious at his outbursts and painful sarcasm. It was not the young man's best day.

   "She's a baka and so are you if you think I'm paying that much to rent out the Tokyo mall. My fan base is in Domino City. The competition is going to be in Domino. How many times must I tell you?" Ryuuji continued degrading the other side of the conversation.

   Bakura Ryou frowned and tried to pretend he wasn't with the raven-haired screamer. He let his look assimilate to those around them; a curious, shocked, and annoyed expression Ryuuji failed to notice. His friend was now standing and frowning, snapping at the man on the other line after every pause. Ryou bit his lip and watched scenery pass by outside the window. He observed the dark landscape as the sun set far over the distant mountains. It would be dark once the train reached Domino. This didn't bother the quiet boy at all. No, all his vexation was focused on one occurrence: The yelling and bickering of Otogi Ryuuji.

   Ryou had already taken the train all the way to the airport to greet the D-D-D inventor. Yuugi-tachi was supposed to come (they should have, Yami no Yuugi could shut Ryuuji up well) but unfortunately they had disappeared with some morbidly obese freak of nature named Bobasa. Ryou would have completely blown off Ryuuji as well and gone with them, but had been refused. {A}

   Ryuuji had been surprised to see just Ryou there. Ryou wouldn't answer him to why Yuugi and everyone had failed to show up past that it had to do with Yami. Ryuuji figured anything involving the words "yami no" was much too confusing and mystical to worry about. He had gotten enough of that on Kaiba's airship. {B}

   "Kaiba World is for Magic & Wizards, and I don't need Kaiba on my back twenty-four seven. Kami-sama, that egotistical maniac is everywhere! Holding a D-D-D tournament would just publicize him in how he's allowing such a thing. Shimatta—yes, I swore, get over it—if Black Clown hadn't been destroyed…that would make things somewhat easier." Ryuuji sounded almost mournful in his frustrated growl. He had promised a certain Motou Sugoroku he wouldn't challenge the old man's little game shop and was slowly beginning to regret it.

   "You are so right, Mei, to curse me. Oh no, I'm scared. May I request to be bombarded by pigeons till Kaiba kisses me full on the mouth? I have a severe dislike of both of them. Can't you do that for me?" Ryuuji inquired sharply, laughing in his anger and stress. Ryou looked warily at the vein starting to pulse a vivid purple in his friend's neck. Ryuuji was going to give himself an ulcer if he didn't control his emotions better.

   "Kutabare!" Ryuuji hollered into the tiny cell phone. Many people either glared at this or failed to retain their shock at such colorful language with gasps. To Ryou's embarrassment, Ryuuji kept going, "Sure, as soon as I get back into Domino I'm coming over there so you can see just how well I act on my words. Of course, I may have to pry my eyes out afterwards. You're probably pastier than a dead fish…just as desirable too."

   If Ryou kept up with biting his lower lip nervously it would start bleeding. He was unable to notice this though—not really—he was just trying to act oblivious to Ryuuji so no one would be giving him those intense glares.

   "Iya, I didn't get angry 'til you started with the profanities, Mei. All I wanted was for you to find a spot for my D-D-D tournament. The game needs the promotion. …You're quitting? Ha, tell me another joke, I might feel like laughing. Oh wait, every word out of your mouth is hilariously pathetic. Gomen, I forgot…."

   Ryou looked at Ryuuji out of the corner of his eye. The shameful teen wasn't paying attention, just watching the wall. Ryou was surprised the metal failed to melt in the angry fire of the glaze as Ryuuji listened to the other voice.

   "You can't quit, Mei because I'm firing you." Ryuuji snapped, "Sayonara, kisama."

   With that, Ryuuji pressed a button on the cell that ended the call. Ryou and half the train breathed out in relief. Again, the raven-haired ego failed to notice. With an exasperated sigh, he sat down in his empty spot next to Ryou. The woman to his opposite side made a point of edging away. He frowned at her before turning to Ryou.

   "I can't believe that guy. I'm so glad he's out of my hair," Ryuuji commented, leaning back and massaging his temples. After a few minutes he looked down at his white haired companion who was intently staring out the window at the scenery while more and more houses began to appear closer together. They were almost to the final station. It would be roughly twenty more minutes.

   "So where is Yuugi-tachi, 'Kura-kun?" he asked lazily, closing his eyes again. Ryou didn't blink, just gazed out with a concentrated expression.

   "I told you, Otogi-kun, they aren't here and that's all you need to know," Ryou informed him sagely for the fifth time. Ryuuji sighed and rolled his eyes, to tired to press the matter.

   "It's too late for this. Can't you just tell me straight out?"

   Ryou shook his head slightly, closing his eyes. Ryuuji smiled slightly at this. His friend was some high level of beautiful in near twilight. It was almost painful to him sometimes that the boy refused most advances. It was sad, but it made sense. Ryou liked things casual and decent, like a black-and-white movie in a way (separate beds, clean rooms, and the extinction of all profanities). The white-haired boy knew if he agreed to Ryuuji's vain pleading he would all but be attacked by the emotional game inventor.

   "Then why did you bother taking the train to greet me?" Ryuuji asked, amused. Ryou opened his eyes and just barely shrugged.

   "I had nothing else to do."

   Ryuuji took the answer silently, though mentally he collapsed. There was something depressing in Ryou's tone. He studied his friend's face boldly. Ryou, if such a thing bothered him, didn't acknowledge it at all. He attempted something like a sigh and continued taking in the dark view beyond the glass that was getting harder to see. Ryuuji didn't know why the boy was still trying; the glare of light from inside the compartment was making his task near impossible.

   Of course, Ryuuji knew better than to think Ryou was actually looking at anything. No, it was quite obvious in his expression that the quiet boy was thinking deeply. It always fascinated the darker teen, what his friend was wondering when he only half paid attention to everything. Right at the moment things didn't look like they were going too well in that spaced out mind. They weren't. Ryou was trying to figure out why he hadn't been permitted into Yami no Yuugi's memory world when Yuugi, Jounouchi, and Honda had been allowed—even Anzu! Ryuuji didn't know this, but it was bothering Ryou and consuming his thoughts. Ryuuji didn't even know where Yuugi-tachi was, much less how inadequate they had made Ryou feel.

   "Mahout," Ryuuji said, placing a hand on Ryou's shoulder, "You look like you have a major headache." {C}

   Ryou didn't wince under the touch, and he smirked at the remark. He was smiling as he looked up at Ryuuji.

   "How do _you_ know?" he asked, his slight smile causing Ryuuji to grin.

   Ryou's expression flickered as the dice enthusiast's arm rested further around his shoulders. "Otogi-kun," he warned, but Ryuuji continued to smirk.

   "Nani? I'm not doing anything, am I?"

   Ryou considered this for a few seconds before nodding slowly. Ryuuji laughed at his victory.

   "You're tired," he said to Ryou politely, "You can rest for a bit. We're almost to the station in Domino."

   Ryou gestured vaguely with his head in agreement before resting against the warm garments of his friend. Ryuuji smiled slightly, running his hand once reassuringly through the long white hair, softer than his own, (in Ryuuji's opinion,) perfect locks. With his free fingers, Ryuuji pulled fondly at one of his own haphazardly hanging strands. {D}

   Ryuuji knew better than to think Ryou was won over just because the boy was resting against him. No, that was something small children got away with and Ryou was very much like a small child in Ryuuji's eyes. Sure, Ryou wasn't perfectly innocent, but whom could be these days with everything the media passed out? Ryuuji could entertain the idea that he and Ryou were together, but he wouldn't let himself believe it halfway. Ryou just wasn't like that. He trusted people and it was something that frustrated Ryuuji beyond belief. He'd quietly get angry with Ryou for not just giving up and letting him kiss the soft lips, caress the pale skin. He wanted to so much but Ryou refused. In his mind Ryuuji would call Ryou a coward, tell his heart Ryou was pathetic and ignorant.

   No, he could just hold onto Ryou, and pretend, as the train came to a stop. There was just cradling his intelligent doll with which his thoughts played make-believe. It wasn't anything but a game. Not a bit was really ever true, no matter how many times Ryuuji could imagine otherwise. {E}

   But then, Ryou had come to welcome him back while Yuugi-tachi had run off to who-really-knows-where. That had to be somewhat positive, even if it was just friendship, right?

   "Bakura, we're here," he said softly in Ryou's ear, rousing him gently. Ryou groaned and opened his eyes, slowly lifting his head.

   "We've got to…" the quiet boy's voice trailed has he tried to stifle a yawn. Once the hindrance was ended, he began again, "We've got to get your bags."

   Ryuuji nodded at this, standing up and stretching. He looked at his watch and saw it was only eight o'clock. It felt like so much later with the prematurely dark sky over the city. Both made for the luggage compartment, pulling down Ryuuji's bags. It wasn't much actually, the game inventor packed surprisingly light. Together they made for a taxi and loaded the lot into the trunk. The cab stopped at Ryou's apartment first and he made to get out.

   "Matte yo," Ryuuji called the other's back. Ryou turned around to face him again through the still opened door.

   "Hai, Otogi-kun?"

   "Arigatou," Ryuuji thanked quickly, "I'm glad you took the train out to see me even when Yuugi-tachi was busy, I appreciate it."

   Ryou smiled slightly at this, thinking of what to respond.

   "Yeah, er, and good luck with that tournament of yours, I hope," he wished generously.

   "Believe me, I need all the luck possible with that," Ryuuji laughed. Ryou bit at his lip slightly, trying to decide if closing the door would be rude or not.

   "Oyasumi," Ryuuji said, allowing with the salutation for Ryou to shut the door.

   Ryou waved once before turning around to climb the stairs to his apartment. Ryuuji, watching from the taxi, quickly told the driver where next to stop and sat back. He frowned slightly at his cell phone as it jabbed him rudely in the leg. Tomorrow he'd have to get that D-D-D fiasco straightened out. It was so much to have to organize. He would need all the luck in the world to get the whole lot off the ground.

:::::::::::::::::

**Lettered Notes:**

{A}: Pharaoh's memories, Ryou wasn't allowed into Yami no Yuugi's memory world. Yuugi thought it had to do with the Sennen Ring spirit; that Ryou should have taken the item off. Poor Ryou, he wasn't happy.

{B}: Yep, Otogi was on the airship. Didn't say much though. He kind of just stood around; looking (to me) like a cowboy. (It was the vest, I'm sure.)

{C}: Uh, _Mahout_ isn't Japanese. Nor is it from the manga and anime. Actually, Mahout's something I started in "Plans" that I haven't stopped. Translation is in my notes.

{D}: Man, does Otogi-san love his hair! He must like Ryou's to think so "highly" of it.

{E}: I kind of scared myself with the doll reference. Kept picturing Muraki-sama from Yami no Matsuei. (I'll never look at porcelain dolls the same way again.) Ryou's white (coughpurplecough) hair wasn't helping.

{E}: [Not in chapter] Whee! Trains are cool. I could have started a HP crossover there…. O.o? laughs nervously Eh…heh heh…_no_.

:::::::::::::::::

**Translations:**

_Note on translations: You know what, I did give up on this. These will last you most of the fic._

Iya – No (and not the most polite [formal] usage)

Baka – Stupid person; idiot; fool

Yuugi-tachi – Yuugi & Co

Kami – god

-sama – Honorific for someone of higher rank; lord; also used to distance yourself from someone (nice to use for rejection, servility, respect, or in a romance fic for a break up—or in a nice smut fic for the uke ::grinny::)

Shimatta – Damn it

Kutabare – (lit?) Fuck you (::grins nervously and points to PG-13 rating::)

Gomen – Sorry (add a "nasai" to make it more sincere. Since spacing means pretty much nothing in romanji, you don't have to space between "gomennasai" if you don't want to—I usually don't)

Kisama – Bastard; basic insult used by people for the vulgar bastard (a _hiretsukan_ is an actual bastard, as in a despicable person), but actually just a rude "you" because in Japanese there are polite ways to say different words and non-polite ways that are actually ruder than some profanities. Note, there are _technically_ no swear words in Japanese, just different ways of saying things. (::growl:: making it so damn hard for me!)

-kun – Honorific for a young man (not for older guys ::grins:: unless you're being sarcastic and have one exceptionally…different…sense of humor)

Mahout – An elephant driver (Indian)

Nani – What?

Matte yo – Wait (Gushoshin said that when Hisoka wanted to shoot Tsuzuki…. ::spaces out::)

Hai – Yes; sure; present

Arigatou – Thank [you] (I may also use "domo arigatou" which is basically the same thing just more polite…I think)

Oyasumi – Good night (throw in a nasai an it's more serious and all that jazz, but Otogi-san isn't that mannered in this ficcy p)

:::::::::::::::::

**Next chapter:** Ryuuji's D-D-D tournament now has a few new—uh, how should I put this—requirements for the coordinator? ::smirks:: Hell yeah…

Slow beginning, yes, but it introduces… stuff. (Wow, I sound mature _and_ intelligent!) So, is anyone willing to read the next chapter? crickets chirp Anyone? ::silence:: Even the crickets destroy me slowly. ::angry glares:: Shimatta, chirp already! ::slow timid chirping:: Good.

Please review, I need support in these kinds of things, know? Reviews will make me happy and flames will, well, I'll decide after I read them I suppose. I'll try not to make Ryou insane this fic, okay? I, uh tend to do that more than I need to.

Che, just review.

**Randomness:**

::runs off screaming "Kamui" at the top of her lungs::

::sweat drop:: Just don't, don't ask.

-Ling no Yong-


	2. Soba

**Disclaimer:** ::lawyers lean in:: I, Ego-chan, ::lawyers lean closer:: do not own ::lawyers lean even closer:: Yu-Gi-Oh. ::lawyers frown, waiting:: Oh, and no one's making money from this fic. ::lawyers back away and walk off:: I wish I were though. ::lawyers come back to listen in:: Uh, never mind? ::lawyers glare::

**Notes:** Well, I was hoping this chapter would be longer…dammit.

I cut this chapter in half. The original ending didn't fit. I like to stay at _least_ one chapter ahead of my others or I get writer's block.

You know, these chapter lengths are actually quite short for me. ::shrugs:: Oh well, I can only hope they get longer (watch me drop a twenty-plus pager on you guys).

Also, characters are calling each other by their _last_ names so far due to whom this fic is centering about (Yuugi-tachi sort of exempt a tad there because of what readers are used to seeing). First names are special-full. XP

**Chapter Information:** This chapter was inspired by someone's dead parakeet waves to R Amythest I dunno, I guess I had birds on the brain after that. The chapter came out of it. Also, as far as this plot cares, Yuugi-tachi is still in the Pharaoh's memory world. Neither of _my_ chief characters entered that place, so that's why they get to be the key focus. This also limits me from having to mess with Yami no Bakura (though rumor has it that I'm excellent with his personification ::is very confused::).

**Thanks:** R Amythest for beta reading. She's read chapter four! ::grins at readers:: Review and you can too!

(Equaral: Ha, I knew you'd review! grin I don't plan on making Ryou insane this fic. ::blinks at Rabid Otogi-chibi and pokes him:: Er, so…does it do any tricks?) [gwinny: Glad you like the first chapter!] (Moonchild: Never fear, Ryou will not be insane this fic. Fyi, I actually made him crazy three times. "Plans" was the only good one, though.) [Renee the Rabid Squirrel: Yeah, about the G thing… I had ten minutes left online and was in a hurry. I fixed the genre and rating at one in the morning. Too lazy to worry about the summary though….] (A.K.A. Talentless: Ha, I knew you'd review! ::grin:: I knew both you and Equaral would {another reviewer}. - I'd say I've set up _part_ of the conflict. Seto's role hasn't been introduced yet. ::grin:: Demo, I _did_ hint on it though.) [kaaoru: No threesome. At least, I don't think so….] (Windswift: I believe I said what D-D-D was in "Plans". Oh, well. You don't have to worry about the Pharaoh's Memories; it's just an excuse for me not to have Yuugi-tachi around. ::grin::) [The Evil Laugh: I know, I'm not good at cliffhangers. But I really don't think they're that necessary. It's also a bit cruel, but you get reviews. I used to write lots of cliffies, so forgive me. - Baka, I will not give up on my glossary idea! ::bops TEL on the head:: How can you even suggest that? ::bops TEL on the head again::] (Shetan: {Ryou: I am not a slut!} ::cast sweatdrop nervously:: We didn't say you were…. - ::happy grin:: You download YnM? Yatte! Finally, someone will know what I'm talking about! ::runs off to go find Tatsumi-san:: Are your downloads English or Japanese? I'm assuming you watched them, it's been two weeks.) [R Amythest: I was in a good mood, so I updated! ::glares at chapter five:: I have everything planned, I just need to get through five, shimatta!] (Ashuri chan: ::hyper grin:: You like it, you really like it? ::composes herself:: Well, look at that, more!) [Kayrie: Yes, I found last chapter funny too; it's fun making up stuff about Otogi-san grins {Otogi: Which is why I hate you} - Glad you like Ryou.] (InSaNe KeYbLaDeR: "Plans" will not be updated this week either, as I had my homework delivered last week and couldn't concentrate. - ::grin:: I'm happy you like this. I'm still trying to figure out why I wrote it.) [Sachi-chan: Reviewing from the beginning? Where else can you review this fic? blinks ANYWAY… I am helping TEL to write a HP fic {and I still haven't finished book four—that's a promising credential}.] (Green Eyes Silver Dragon: Why thank you. I'm happy you find this cool.) [TeeDee: ::nervous grin:: "Plans" isn't updated this week. ::silence:: Well, anyhow, I promise not to make Ryuuji-kun like Muraki-::grin::-SAMA! ::goes off to look at pics of said insane doctor:: Ryuuji is actually starting to sound like me a bit, so I'm getting angry. I fixed him up though.]

Wow, ::blinks:: that's a lot more reviews than I expected. I hope you all keep this up. I like it. ::puppy eyes:: Me ish loving all these wonderful reviews!

:::::::::::::::::

Or Die Trying

:::::::::::::::::

-Soba-

   Ryuuji grimaced at his calendar listening to Mei. He counted the days until school let out for a week. That would be the opportune time to hold his tournament. He had more or less five days until vacation. The spot for the tournament had yet to be decided and until then there could be no advertisements. Ryuuji knew there was still time…that he could back out any second and pretend nothing had been planned. But, that would be shameful, a terrible blow to his pride. No, he had to do this; he _wanted_ an event for his game very much. Giving up wasn't going to get him anywhere.

   "Iie, that's not going to work out, Mei," Ryuuji sighed into the office phone, "I just don't think—yes, I really want this tournament—no, I'm _not_ going to negotiate with Kaiba-san. I know he has those crazy little stadiums, I know special affects draw bigger crowds, but I also _know_ I don't want Kaiba Seto all over this."

   Mei recited again the benefits of borrowing Kaiba World, the Kaiba gaming franchise's enormous Magic & Wizards complex. With adjusting, the equipment could easily be converted for a Dragons, Dice, and Dungeons competition. The place was also large and enclosed. The 3-D monster holograms would probably attract more people and spectators. Ryuuji was by then well aware of this. Mei had been repeating himself for the past four days.

   "I said no, Mei and I meant it, too. The arcade has capacity issues and the new game center's got an outrageous price tag. I can't even imagine how much Kaiba would ask for, the sadistic egomaniac. That guy is a miser, Mei. All that technology—I'll be drained! I'm not obscenely rich," Mei started to laugh slightly and Ryuuji smirked, "Okay, not _that_ obscenely. But Kaiba Seto's worth more than this entire city economy-wise, you know that."

   Mei agreed and Ryuuji grinned. He'd seen Seto numerous times during classes as the loaded-with-yen-aire was forced to "grace with his presence" the indecency known as high school. It was almost comic. Yuugi-tachi had been known to converse with him on occasion (blue moons, alignments of the planets). No one else really did. In fact, no fan girls clustered around Seto, even though he was easily one of the sexiest single young men in attendance. He was very well trained in the art of scaring people off.

   Ryuuji didn't like Seto too much. The jerk was snooty and bitter. There was no way he'd let that pompous idiot take credit for his event.

   "Listen Mei, I'll talk to some people, see what they think, and I'll personally make sure your die-hard Kaiba World idea goes down with the proper ignition." By this Ryuuji just meant he'd ask the soba noodle man down the street, his own reflection (which would count for a refusal), and Bakura Ryou. Usually he'd get Yuugi-tachi's opinion, but they currently had more important things to do that for once didn't involve him, Ryou, or Kaiba.

   "Goodbye, Mei. I'm off to prove what a baka you are," Ryuuji finally ended the conversation. He heard Mei smirk and wish him luck before he hung up the phone.

   Ryuuji stared around his small office space unenthusiastically, suddenly not so certain what to do with himself. With a sigh he stood up and exited, going to the bathroom. Opening the medicine cabinet, he pulled out a jar of aspirin to relieve a potential lethally resounding headache.

   "Che, what am I going to do?" he muttered into the mirror as he began straightening his elaborate hair set up. With well-practised skill he tied a decorative bandana into the black mass so it stood up outrageously, gathering the rest in a ponytail. Ryuuji, happier with the improved appearance, smirked at the image in the mirror. He was completely irresistible.

   Well, unless the person judging was Ryou, but Ryuuji was certain his little white haired friend wasn't as fully uninterested as he made seem. No, Ryou had to at any rate agree that his friend was incredibly good looking. It was quite obvious.

   But then, Ryuuji was more than a bit overblown. He was one of those people to flip his hair and say, "Sorry, wasn't listening, wasn't caring, too busy being sexy…ooh, is that a mirror?" in a singsong, absentminded sigh observing the masses outside the window. Ryuuji found it hard to realize why Ryou wasn't interested in a witty, dedicated, monetarily thriving, and (most importantly) handsome businessman like himself, (quite the wrap up.) Really, it seemed virtually everyone else wanted him, so why couldn't it be the one person his thoughts liked to fall on at the strangest times?

   Ryuuji groaned as the phone rang. He picked up the nearest one in his bedroom and waited.

   "Hello, this is Suzi Tan and I was—" {A}

   "Gomen, busy, call back later, bye," Ryuuji cut her off, hanging up the receiver. Finished with his hair Ryuuji was hurrying. The conversation with Mei had taken far too long and now had to be made up for with a rush. Ryuuji had to get to the soba noodle vender in ten minutes. This was so he'd arrive before Ryou passed by on his Saturday walks through the business district of Domino. Ryuuji had a very important proposition to make to his lovely friend.

   Humming to himself, Ryuuji exited and made his way down the street. He soon cut the cheerful tune and attitude as he approached the groups of people on the sidewalk, resorting to profanities as he tried to part the masses like a reluctant Moses making his way to the promise of the soba stand in the less crowded portion of the city where Ryou was wont to be.

-----

   Otogi looked pleadingly over his soba. Ryou wasn't taking in much of his meal, but that didn't bother his companion. It was one of those things you had to accept about the slight boy, he didn't eat a lot and he didn't eat fast. He was just like that and Ryuuji thought it impossible to think any other way about it.

   Well, if he _were_ thinking about it. Currently he was waiting for an answer to the request he'd just thrown at Ryou. The white haired boy, in deep contemplation, asked the same question for the third time.

   "So you want me to go with you to this…?"

   "Party, dinner, random social event of Doom, whichever you want to call it," Ryuuji was quick to answer.

   "Yes, uh, that. You want me there, Otogi-kun?"

   "Hai."

   Ryou furrowed his brow again, contemplating. Ryuuji watched and waited anxiously. He had just invited Ryou to a dinner with some of Domino's most prominent individuals. The logic behind it all was that Ryuuji was allowed to bring along one person. Not only that, he was expected to do so. The black haired teen had already decided if Ryou wouldn't go, then he the great Otogi Ryuuji, would excuse himself and not attend as well. He couldn't stand the thing alone. Basically it was an event for all of Domino's highest money earning egos to clash opinions and check books, make financial alliances and fire old affiliates. Ryuuji thought it was hilarious he could be thrown into the lot with his dice game, but he had to admit, it was quite well liked. Some people where saying D-D-D was the next best thing to Magic and Wizards, which was very flattering as, with the current state of its creator, the card game wasn't as insanely popular as when it first came out. Still, you had to except that nothing would ever really beat out M&W (it had affected much of the world in more ways than he bothered to make himself aware of), so Ryuuji had borrowed a bit of its elements for his own game so all the duelling fanatics would not feel attacked by an alien sport. This worked well enough, as the dark teen was considerably wealthy.

   "Repeat; when is this convention of sorts?"

   "Tomorrow evening."

   "Hm…." Ryou stared off to space again. He eyes traveled distantly over the salad sitting on another table. He watched it mutely before a light of realization came across his face.

   "Can I get salad?" Ryou finally said. Ryuuji blinked at him.

   "What, right now? You didn't touch your noodles," he said, slightly perplexed.

   "Well, I just want some croutons. That or bread," Ryou informed him, looking over Ryuuji's shoulder. The dark teen turned around to see what was so distracting. There was nothing there but an expanse of sidewalk and a flock of bothersome pigeons.

   "Do birds eat noodles?" Ryou wondered aloud while Ryuuji sighed.

   "You _can't_ be serious, Bakura-kun…."

   Ryou ignored him, already standing and heading towards the birds. Ryuuji frowned at the cracker the boy had gotten from nowhere.

   "Bakura, they're pigeons, we see them every day. You know, flying rats." Ryuuji tried to convince him. Ryou shook his head faintly and pointed.

   "Not them silly, the dove."

   Ryuuji stood next to Ryou, curious, "What dove?"

   "The one there, next to those _feral_ pigeons."

   "Huh?" Ryuuji slurred at this, "Feral…?"

   "Between the two 'flying rats' by that pagoda. It's pale, the other birds are grey." {B}

   Ryuuji looked under the tree. Sure enough, there was a white turtledove, like the kind used in western films for weddings and Christianity oriented displays. That was odd. Someone had either lost a dove or the bird had lost itself. Turtledoves weren't native, were they?

   "Where did that thing come from?" he asked. Ryou was busy feeding the bird, which appeared quite tame and had flapped up to the offering of a cracker.

   "Wakarimasen," Ryou shrugged. Ryuuji observed the slight creature jump onto the curious boy's jacket sleeve. Ryou studied it, interested. He turned to the feet to look for a tag. There was a black band around one of the scrawny legs, but past that it wasn't much.

   "Where do you think it came from?" Ryuuji asked; his eyebrows knotting slightly as he studied the fairly domesticated bird. Ryou sighed, lightly petting the fragile head of the pet, giving Ryuuji a slightly annoyed look.

   "How would I know, Otogi-kun?"

   Ryuuji nodded, not sure what he thought such a question would achieve. He watched Ryou with the bird. It was almost like something from a greeting card, a pretty white-haired boy squatting under a pagoda tree with an elegant dove nibbling at the offered cracker. Both looked picturesque. Ryuuji wished he had a camera, something with which he could capture such a lovely image. Ryou's appearance was almost angelic.

   "Have you decided yet?" Ryuuji finally asked, changing the subject from the bird to the dinner with a bit of annoyance in his tone successfully betraying his admiring thoughts. Ryou shrugged again, standing up. The bird flapped its wings at this but didn't attempt to take off.

   "I dunno, I guess I could take it home," Ryou suggested, petting the bird again. A few passersby watched the boy holding the dove with interest. Ryuuji was almost expecting someone to pull out a camera and flash his or her own perfect shots. Somewhat paranoid to prevent this, the dark haired teen stood before the best viewing range of his friend. Ryou failed to notice as he was focussing on his pet.

   It took Ryuuji a few seconds afterwards to realize Ryou thought he was talking about the bird.

   "I mean, have you decided if you're going to attend the dinner with me. I want an answer."

   Ryou's brow creased slightly at this, as though Ryuuji had reiterated something he was trying to avoid.

   "Wouldn't it be a bit, well, awkward?" he asked pensively. Ryuuji looked at him, baffled.

   "How so, Bakura?"

   "I don't know. It just seems it would."

   "Bakura-kun, I promise not to treat you like you're my koi. Nothing's unusual about me hauling one of my friends to an otherwise mind-numbing get-together," Ryuuji reassured. Ryou looked doubtful about this as the bird clung to his long sleeve, fretting a bit while he walked back to the table.

   Feigning eternal patience, Ryuuji waited. Finally, the white haired boy answered him with an optimistic smile.

   "Hai, I guess I'll go. It's not like I have anything else to, right?"

   Ryuuji smiled broadly at this, "That's the spirit, Bakura!" The dove flapped its wings angrily as Ryuuji slapped his friend once good-naturedly on the back in thanks.

   "Watch out for the bird, Otogi-kun," Ryou warned as the talons dug into his jacket's fabric.

   "Gomen," Ryuuji apologized quickly, giving the animal its space. Ryou quickly subdued the frantic bird with another cracker. The origin, of interest to Ryuuji, was a slightly bulging pocket.

   "Why the bird food?" Ryuuji asked curiously. Ryou shrugged his shoulders casually and answered.

   "I dunno, I used to visit the park; feed some of those insane geese that kept showing up. Sometimes they'd honk at me or sound off to another. Geese get in fights fast and are never silent as a whole. I don't bother with them anymore."

   "Nani? Geese too rude for you, Bakura?" Ryuuji smirked. Ryou sighed, a bit annoyed.

   "Yes, oh how _did_ you know, Otogi-kun?"

   "Oh, well, you seemed more of a pigeon person to me."

   Ryou shook his head at this as Ryuuji laughed. He watched his bird-less friend take half the cracker and offer it to the ever-eating dove on Ryou's shoulder.

   "Yep, more like a delicate dove," Ryuuji added, grinning suggestively.

   Ryou blushed at the remark, watching the little bird to avoid Ryuuji's amused eyes.

   "Urusai, Otogi-kun."

:::::::::::::::::

**Lettered Notes:**

{A}: I like to think Suzi is a Tai businesswoman with Western influence in her name. I don't know why. Tan's her cognomen (and a popular one too), as she's not too big on the whole special first name thing. She has a middle name too, but I haven't decided on it yet. I have yet to realize why any of you care, but just incase some of you where taking my notes into consideration on that, there, I cleared it up. As a matter of fact, I like Suzi. All she ever does is an introduction though. Oh well, that's as it is. ::hugs Suzi and hands her cookies:: Muwah, she'll be my original character self-insertion.

{B}: I mean pagoda the Japanese _tree_, not the part walled enclosure. Would pagodas grow in Domino, though?

{C}: [not in chapter] You know, white originally isn't the same thing in Eastern cultures as in Western. It's not that extreme innocence. No, it's more like what crosses your mind about the cleanness of hospitals, not the soul. I don't think that translates into this chapter though. White's more like a funeral color anyways.

:::::::::::::::::

**Translations:**

_Note on translations: Go ahead and use 'em if you want. I don't care. It's not like Japanese has been designated to a select few. …Demo, if one is wrong, it's your fault for neglecting to look it up, not mine. The only ones I'm 100% sure of were double checked through religious watching of Yami no Matsuei. ::grin::_

Che – Shit (::Ego shoves bar of soap into Otogi's mouth::)

Wakarimasen – I don't know (no, really, that's what it means)

Urusai – Shut up (::gasp:: oh no, Ryou said that!)

:::::::::::::::::

**Next chapter:** Time for dinner. Ryuuji's Hell is introduced. ::grins maliciously:: Seto also decides to show up. ::glares and bops Seto in the head:: (Gomen, Wildwolf-chan got me addicted to bopping in "Plans" ::grins and bops Seto again:: She writes great Seto/Ryou, btw, if any of you happen to not know that [read them…now!])

Yay! I hope people will review.

If you read the whole lobster thing in "Plans," you can see I like random pets for characters. I have a plot for that dove too. Very sad, you'll maybe feel sorry for Ryuuji (or not).

Oh, and I'm not going to make Ryou extremely mental. Three fics were enough for that. He's still paranoid, overly polite, submissive, and has denial issues, but that's pretty much it. :p

**Randomness:** Did you know pigeons (rock pigeons, aka. flying rats) drink though their nostrils? I found that little gem of knowledge in the encyclopedia (whoa, stop the presses). I think its cool, gross, granted, but cool all the same (I don't think they have the mucus issue). Apparently they stick their beaks into the water and suck it up. Strange, isn't it? Other birds just knock liquid back after scooping it up with their beaks.

My bother also drinks through his nose….

-Ling no Yong-


	3. Manners

**Disclaimer:** ::lawyers lean in (think last disclaimer):: I, Ego-chan, ::lawyer lean even closer:: am claustrophobic! ::lawyers jump and back away:: Arigatou ::lawyers are waiting:: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and no one is making any profit from this fic past personal gain in the ego's department.

**Notes:** Oh, I'm currently working on chapter six for "Die" and a few pages of "Plans." Find out more in my bio if you really want to know the status of all this.

Yes, I am well aware "Plans" hasn't been updated for three weeks. "Plans" is suffering from writer's block right now, but the good news is I just passed the one page line. That's the most improvement I've had there in two weeks.

**Chapter Information:** Yes, and this chapter has a _dinner_ party. If you think dinner is in the afternoon (my aunt does), it is the evening in this fic. Who wants to call it a _supper_ party anyway?

Oh, Mei-san wasn't fired.

This chapter was originally part of chapter two, but they didn't really fit together.

**Thanks:** R Amythest for Beta-reading. (And I just realised if I were the shorten her name to initials, It'd be RA. Oh, forgive my grammar great, benevolent RA! smirks)

(TeeDee: I don't know about the bird's personality. I know Ryuuji hates it, and that's about it. - I'm going to see if I can get cheesepuff to do me a favor since she's read so many of my fics. I can draw {sorta}, but I'm too lazy most of the time ::grin:: I have to be inspired. Now, thanks to you, I won't stop thinking about Ryou and the dove 'til it claims some paper.) [Sachi-chan: Ha, that was funny. Do my tidbits of information really surprise people? WAI! ::calms down:: Gomen for the "Plans" failure. I usually explain those things in my bio every week. ::blinks:: People read it too…. I still can't get over that.] (Elle-FaTe2x1: Yami no Matsuei? That _is_ my favorite anime. Yu-Gi-Oh looks a bit boring next to it, since all it has is gaming repetitively. ::frowns:: But there where only thirteen episodes! ::pouts:: Well, at least I'm getting the manga I purchased translated by someone ::winces:: Money, I need money, I spend it all on manga!) [InSaNe KeYbLaDeR: Isn't it great to be learning new things?] (Windswift: Yes, my brother is a pigeon! In reality, some people way back in my family tree had the last name "Pigeon." Oddness…. - Soba is a type of noodle made from buckwheat. It's a food. - ::grins:: Oi, I was planning a Seto/Malik.) [Equaral: Everything you said is correct…except the "something drastic" happening between Ryuuji and Ryou. - I guessed you'd review this chapter. You 're so devoted! ::grin:: That's a very good thing.] (Ashuri chan: Jealously won't really come up till later, but I suppose there is tension going around.) [Renee the Rabid Squirrel: Yes, Ryou keeps the bird, and names it too {unlike the lobster}.] (bloodquartz: No, the dove is only here to annoy the Hell out of Ryuuji-kun. But, I think it really helps with the bonding issue. ::grins at whatever chapter she had Ryou begin falling for Ryuuji:: The dove is positive… in a ways.) [Hyatt Insomnia: Review "Plans!" ::grin:: - No, Ego has a fixation with animals. I'll give Ryou {or any other character} anything but a horse, since I don't really like horses. - How I make Ryuuji-kun in character, eh? Erm, RA would tell you I make it up as I go along, but she, uh, she doesn't know what she's talking about ::locks beta out and continues:: No, really, I have pictures of Otogi-san I look at. He's very expressive. You just pick up the egocentric vibe. But, he also proves a pretty nice guy later on. Manga and anime don't say much though….] (MarmaladeGirl: I don't _think_ the dove dies…. - Did you know "Plans" fifteen hasn't exceeded a page yet? ::winces:: Writer's block hurts! - Yes, random pets tend to pop up a lot in my fics. I was thinking of a mouse for another plot bunny, which will get some light after "Plans." I was going to give Ryuuji a little mouse named Janken and Ryou a haircut! ::grins and holds up pen:: My magic pen for "Plans" is stuck in the couch.) [Shetan: Seto will be a bit rude, but hey, that's Seto for ya. - I feel I should rant about YnM now too. ::grin:: Terazuma; the pointy eared guy is Terazuma. He hates women and turns into a monster on contact with them. XD His partner, Wakaba, is female though. - The anime also left out different things in the manga and stuck to the Muraki plot and Tsuzuki's guilt. I still love it though; it's pretty, funny, and everything I expected. - Muraki might as well of raped Hisoka, since a single touch seems to send the poor guy off and out of it. - I loved Muraki's voice actor, but he often used words I didn't know… but I got subs and my cousin has the English {which I didn't really watch since I don't want to miss a single scene or line}. I find the English a bit disturbing as I keep recognizing voice actors from, like, Pokemon. It's not that weird in Japanese, though. But really, Tsuzuki was Yami no Yuugi {dubbed} and I freaked. Only my affection for Muraki's-san's voice kept me from spasing over his Japanese actor. - Don't worry, I obsess over Yami no Matsuei and confuse RA a lot. My brother watched it though {why?} so I can tell him stuff, but I think he was a bit disturbed by Muraki.  Wonder why…. - That was long. I love YnM and am currently getting some manga translated {by my neighbor for five bucks a volume. That's fifty of I had all ::winces:: But I lost some of his YGO cards a while ago anyway}. It maybe be five bucks a track, though….] (ex-FAHgeek: Mei is also my neighbor's name, so I took it. I don't know if it's his last or first name anymore. Mei-san the character's other name is Tjiri though, not a ParaDox or Industrial Illusions affiliate. The author notes in the beginning of chapter one explained that.)

pouts I want a picture of a guy holding a bird, then I can draw Ryou there! ::frowns:: I need to meet more fan artists, you know, ask them to draw this stuff for me (nicely, I assure you, I'm polite most of the time). ::glares at trashcan full of "horrible" drawings:: I can draw Hato and I can draw Ryou… just not together! art supplies laugh at Ego

:::::::::::::::::

Or Die Trying

:::::::::::::::::

-Manners-

   Ryuuji was waiting for Ryou to hurry up.

   "C'mon, Bakura, it's valet parking, you're going to have to come out before I hand the keys over."

   Uneasy, Ryou emerged from the back seat of Ryuuji's car, looking left and right like a terrified animal.

   "Don't worry, no one's going to bite your head off," Ryuuji consoled, helping him out. He gave one of the men waiting the keys and turned back to Ryou, "Well, not literally, that is."

   "I must look like a baka," Ryou muttered, straightening his blouse.

   "You look like an exceptionally stunning baka, if you think that."

   Ryou blushed again. He knew better than to say something self-derogative in Ryuuji's presence. The D-D-D inventor always turned the words into some complementing correction. His unpremeditated flirting was frighteningly believable. It was hard to keep negative thoughts around Ryuuji after you broadcast them.

   Well, unless they where about dress.

   "I don't know…."

   Ryuuji sighed, "Mahout, the car has been parked. There's nowhere left to go but in."

   "We could always go after—"

   "Do you really want to walk that far, Bakura? If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were scared," Ryuuji criticized lightly, knowing it was true. He added on a softer note, "Don't worry about those ego's inside. You don't have to stay long, just walk in, have a few people notice we came, and walk out, _easy_."

   Ryou nodded hesitantly in agreement, following Ryuuji inside.

   As soon as they cleared the doors, Ryuuji knew Ryou was, in he own quietly personal way, panicking. Everyone in the room was donned in overly extravagant apparel for such an occasion. Ryuuji admitted he _had_ downplayed the _expected_ seriousness of the dinner as to keep his invite from showing up better dressed than himself. But, the dice player was in his own autonomously casual outfit and wild hair, so Ryou had still managed to almost out-formal him. Indeed, though he obviously didn't think so, Ryou's keen to suit presentation would be much more appealing to the gentry than Ryuuji's tendency to act overly impertinent and not care.

   "Otogi-san, over here!"

   Ryuuji turned to the left to see Mei waving him over. He pulled at Ryou's sleeve, attempting to wake him from a slight distress. Quickly the boy attempted to compose himself the best he could and trailed behind Ryuuji to the other end of the room.

   Standing by his seat was a short man Ryou didn't recognize. He seemed to know Ryuuji though and was smiling. There was something comic about the stubby figure. Maybe it was his pleasantly shiny eyes hidden behind a myriad of laugh lines, or his bushy, western mustache? Ryou couldn't decide except the man didn't look either haughty or disrespectful like many others in the room.

   "I almost thought you weren't of a mind to show, Otogi-san. I was going to conduct business without you (fearing for my life at your reaction, I assure you) when lone behold, I'm saved as you walk right into the room. I should have known better, you and your tricks. I wouldn't be surprise if you'd been waiting outside the entire time!"

   Ryou almost laughed out loud at the voice, the pleasant squeaking of the mouse-like man. It was almost hilarious there was someone like Mei in the lofty atmosphere.

   "You know, in fact, I wasn't?" Ryuuji smirked, "Must be my impeccable timing."

   The man laughed delightfully at this remark, his eyes disappearing in his widened smile. His portly form wobbled easily with this action. He reminded Ryou of some grinning Buddha, so round and small. It was amazing.

   "I say, Otogi-san, you do keep your wit about you," he looked at Ryou, who was hovering timidly behind Ryuuji, "Who is this friend you've brought?"

   Ryuuji turned to Ryou, sweeping him forward to greet the older man.

   "This is Bakura Ryou. Bakura, this is Mei Tjiri."

   Ryou blinked slightly in shock. "You're Mei?" he stammered.

   "Ha, well I guess I am! Konban wa, Bakura-san."

   Ryou was still not completely over his surprise. _This is the business associate Otogi-kun is always complaining about_, he thought while observing the man, _how come he yells so often at him?_

   Ryuuji continued his discussion as if nothing had cut into the middle of it. Ryou wasn't surprised; Ryuuji didn't like to let things slide.

    "What business were you talking about, Mei? Certainly nothing goes down without my consent that is crucial to the interests of my Dragon, Dice, and Dungeons marketing?"

    Mei's face became somewhat irked at this inquire. Ryou sensed a slight tension between the two. Ryuuji knew perfectly well Mei had been planning to go talk with Kaiba Seto about the prospects of holding a certain competition.

    "Well, you know Kaiba-sama is here and I thought why not propose the idea of using his—"

   "No, I told you, Mei, we're not using Kaiba World," Ryuuji sighed, "Kaiba would never allow such a thing anyway."

   "How would you know, Otogi-san?" Mei questioned. Ryou resigned to staying silent and listening.

   "Look, I don't want him in this. It's my tournament, I decide," Ryuuji replied firmly.

   "You aren't going to have a tournament if you don't choose a place to hold it." Mei added truthfully. Ryuuji frowned at the fact.

    "Kaiba wouldn't agree, so there's no point in asking."

   "No point in asking what? I have ears."

   Ryou suppressed a yelp at the icy voice behind him as the unmistakable figure of Kaiba Seto approached. If there was anything to test Ryou's attempts at relaxation more, it was the daunting chief executive of Kaiba Corp.

   Fortunately, Ryuuji wasn't exactly of the same attitude, looking up at the successful entrepreneur with a chillingly amused smirk.

   "I'm aware of your ears. They're quite a charming touch to your otherwise gauche features, I should say."

   At these words, Seto matched Ryuuji's astonishing ease with a look of tedious antipathy. He sized up the other carefully, taking in his outrageous dress, before smirking right back.

   "You have no definition for what's gauche or not, idiot. Tell me, are you _trying_ to remind the party exactly why no one likes you, or is that _really_ your best outfit?"

   Ryou winced at this, only listening. He hoped it wouldn't get ugly; he was too far from home to walk, much less run should something break out. Mei also sensed the strain, quickly butting into the chat.

   "Kaiba-sama, how pleasant it is you're here! Otogi-san and I where just discussing something about you."

   "You don't say, Mei-san?"

   The short man nodded, grinning nervously, "Yes, see, Otogi-san is _planning_ on a Dragon, Dice, and Dungeons tournament, only there's a bit of a hazy outline on where it is to be held."

   Seto nodded slowly at this, "And you were wondering if I'd lease out Kaiba World, right?"

   "Yes, we—"

   "Iya, Mei, I'm _not_ going to let my—"

   "Sure you can use the site," Seto interrupted, "I'm rather one to support the local gaming media whether big or, in this instance, small."

   Ryuuji's relaxed posture stiffened at this. He glared slightly at Seto who understood perfectly the insult he was laying. To have Kaiba Seto patronize him so much was something to deeply scar Ryuuji's personal dogma.

   "Dragons, Dice, and Dungeons is not _small_, Kaiba," he growled. Seto smirked at this, pleased with his victory.

   "Oh, we all have our opinions, Otogi, even if they are ill-informed," Seto replied, an almost singsong like chime in his rough tone. Ryou ventured to look up at him in stages out of the corner of his eye. Ryou felt sorry for Ryuuji, who was appearing quite stunned by the turn of events.

   "This is wonderful, Otogi-san! We now have a location for the tournament," Mei announced, not fully accepting the enormity of Ryuuji's mental disaster.

   Ryou knew it would be rude for Ryuuji to turn Seto down now. Ryuuji had some pride to understand that as well while he kept glaring. Again, the white-haired boy attempted to look up at Seto only to met two shrewd blue eyes directing their glaze right back. Sticking to his classical reaction, Ryou blushed and averted his vision, only to look again right at the almost emotionless expression and wondered if he had considered any such face being possible before that moment. Seto watched him, silently contemplating, while Ryou's angst threw out his manners and made him a nervous wreck.

   "Your name's Bakura, isn't it?" Seto asked blankly. Ryou blushed again as he nodded and looked down, trying to hide behind Ryuuji again.

   In response, the other glaring teen woke up from his frustrated plummet of reality, turning to Ryou.

   "You alright?"

   "Fine," Ryou answered, standing a bit straighter for affect, "I'm all right."

    Ryuuji looked over at Seto, unsure. To calm him, Ryou smiled good-humoredly. "So, where's the food going to come from?" he asked with perfect mime of the Jounouchi mentality.

    Ryuuji smirked at this optimistic enthusiasm. He had no idea how Ryou could do that, be worried and terrified one minute, and almost completely comfortable and content the next. The sarcastic teen envied this easiness at times. Nothing really seemed to ever put Ryou down for long. He seemed oblivious to anything wrong and never got into rough spots. It nearly was too good to even believe.

    You had to stand back and admire it. Ryou had his behavior down. Ryuuji wasn't of a like mind, acting completely unstable most of the time. Hey, if the light was green, why wait any longer?

    "Let's sit, shall we?" Mei suggested, waving to the empty seats nearby. Quietly Ryou took his offered chair. To Ryuuji's vexation, it happened to be next to Seto.

    Ryuuji would have swapped out positions in a heartbeat, but everyone in the near group was getting settled. He could tell Ryou was going to silently panic again like when they came in. It was hard to remain comfortable in such pretentious company, especially for Ryou. Even the pale boy had his limits, no matter how polite he could be.

    Ryuuji sighed, sitting on the opposite side of Ryou. Knowing him, the white haired boy was going to be nervous. In being nervous, he'd become clumsy. After showing off as a perfect oaf with dinnerware, he'd turn paranoid and take a mental vow of silence. For the rest of the evening Ryou would be too drown in shame to say one word. Then the next day he'd be quiet and avoid those who reminded him of his embarrassment, becoming very hard to talk to. Ryuuji knew this. Though Ryou eventually recovered, it took forever. He didn't want to spend the next week talking to hear himself speak. He'd have to keep Ryou from looking like an idiot to prevent this.

   That would be difficult, granted, as Seto was right there and Ryou was very talented in blowing up mistakes.

   Gruffly Ryuuji pulled up a chair and sat down next to Ryou, who was looking a bit uneasy.

   "How's about we leave?" he inquired quietly to avoid Kaiba's interest. Ryou looked up, a slight frown crossing over his features.

   "Now? How is that possible?"

   "I could say you're ill and we'll be excused," Ryuuji suggested brightly.

   "Lie? You can't be serious!" Ryou gasped. Ryuuji almost rolled his eyes. He'd forgotten just how moral Ryou's little world was.

   "You don't feel good, right?" he asked. Ryou nodded slowly.

   "Sorta," he finally admitted. It was true.

   "Then it's okay! We're not lying, just bending the truth."

   Ryou arched a brow at Ryuuji's absurd tenet, but realized it was hopeless to argue the point. As far as he cared, Otogi was histrionic for other people beside himself. Ryou's discomfort was being overly stressed. It wasn't as bad as Ryuuji was going to make it seem.

   "Okay, get us out of here," Ryou consented. Ryuuji smiled thankfully at him before turning to Meii.

   "Mei, this _party_ is just terrific. I'm so sorry, demo, Bakura-kun isn't feeling too well. I'm going to have to take him to his apartment."

   "Masaka! I suppose you do have to hurry off then," the man agreed, nodding exuberantly in his sympathy.

   "Iku yo," Ryuuji began, standing and turning to Ryou. Seto looked up, naturally curious.

   "Leaving so soon, Otogi-san? What's the matter, don't want to sit by me?" he sneered rudely.

   "None of your business," Ryuuji growled.

   "Well," Seto smirked, watching the two leave, "Don't enjoy yourselves too much."

   As soon as they where out of the room, Ryuuji kicked a chair.

   "Bakayaro," he hissed at the closed door. Ryou sighed slightly, as he knew perfectly well Kaiba couldn't hear.

   "Baka_tare_," Ryou corrected, "If you're going to insult Kaiba-san behind his back, please hold in consideration your little company. If you insist on vulgar language, at least remember I don't want to hear the worst of it."

   Ryuuji blinked slightly, before slowly cracking a grin.

   "Gomennasai, I'll try," he answered, watching a slight look of relief cross Ryou's face, "Now lets go find the car."

   Ryuuji and Ryou exited to the parking lot. Ryou waited on the driveway until Ryuuji drove up. Quickly, he slipped into the back seat, buckling the safety belt.

   "So, Bakura, what are your feelings about pasta?"

   "_Nani_?"

-----

   "I swear this is much better than the over-perfected tofu representations of food they serve at those dinner events. They can keep their rich foods, give me a sloppy plate of spaghetti any day and I'm fed."

   "I think you're right, Otogi-kun," Ryou agreed, stabbing a fork into his own dish. Like Ryuuji, he also had spaghetti, "Sure, it's sloppy, but Italians are geniuses."

   "Exactly my thought," Ryuuji grinned, lifting his glass to Ryou and laughing. Ryou lifted his as well, with a smile.

   "Kanpai!" they cheered. Ryou took another sip of his ice tea while Ryuuji knocked back his entire red wine. {A}

   "I know you insist on it, but you shouldn't be drinking so much of that," Ryou warned, "Or any, actually. I don't want to drive."

   "You don't have to," Ryuuji reminded him, "I can just call for a car."

   "Not if you're passed out."

   "Awe," Ryuuji crooned, "You want me to give you the number, don't you?"

   "Now that you mentioned it, yes," Ryou answered as Ryuuji poured himself more drink. Ryou tried to scowl at his friend, but Ryuuji happened to posses a very contagious grin that always caught him off guard.

   "Okay, it's four, two, nine…" Ryuuji began.

   "Yes?" Ryou egged, leaning forward.

   "Ehem, four, two, nine, sixty-eight—I'm not going to pass out."

   Ryou frowned slightly at the gag as Ryuuji smirked at him.

   "Itadakimasu!" Ryuuji announced for the second time, taking another bite of the Italian dish.

   Ryou shook his head as Ryuuji slurped up his spaghetti with the grace of the most blatant Neanderthal. Tomato sauce and bits of noodle where haphazardly flung about the sitting.

   "That's disgusting, Otogi-kun!" Ryou sighed in annoyance, passively brushing a clump of meat from his sleeve, "You have no manners."

   "Gomennasai, Bakura-kun," he apologized, exaggerating the severity of his tone, "I'll behave."

   With an unnecessarily flamboyant display of austerity, Ryuuji started cutting his noodles to more easily managed lengths. He was supposedly mimicking Ryou's actions at the start of the meal.

   "There, you happy now, Mahout?" he asked. Ryou was too annoyed at Ryuuji's brazen attitude to say much. The nerve of that D-D-D inventor was shocking.

   "You're such a baka…" Ryou muttered. Ryuuji almost didn't catch it.

   "No, I'm just very trying." Ryuuji corrected.

   "Heh, more like exasperating."

   "I'd say maddening, Mahout."

   "Maddeningly immature."

   "And devilishly gorgeous to boot!"

   "Otogi-kun!"

   Ryuuji smirked, swallowing the last of his dinner. He quickly reached across the table, grabbing Ryou's breadstick and breaking it in half. "Domo arigatou," he thanked, taking a bite. Ryou choose to ignore this and continued eating.

   "Will that be all this evening?" the waiter asked, coming up with a pen and paper from restaurant hyperspace. Ryou could have sworn the man pulled the supplies out of thin air. {B}

   "I'm done," Ryou announced, dropping his fork. Ryuuji nodded.

   "Yeah, that's all."

   "I'll get the bill then."

   Ryou watched the waiter walk away; thoughtfully chewing the bit of bread Ryuuji had left him. The dark haired teen opposite him was grinning.

   "You're paying, right?"

   Ryou frowned, his patience already being tested. Ryuuji laughed.

   "Don't get in a tizzy, 'Kura. I'm just joking."

   Ryou continued to silently chew his bread, deciding he wasn't going to comment. Ryuuji truly smiled at this.  "Good to know at least one of us is serious, right, Bakura-kun?"

   "Yeah, good—You have tomato sauce on your chin…mm, right there."

**Lettered Notes:**

{A}: Believe me, if you go to the right (well, wrong) places, you can get away with anything. ::looks around nervously:: Uh, not that I know _personally_ or anything. [Otogi: You liar.] ::smacks Ryuuji-kun over the head:: U Don't listen to that, he doesn't know what he's talking about. Well, maybe he does, he was the one drinking in this chapter. Ryuuji-kun is just odd.

{B}: Hyperspace, yeah, _Hyper-_ meaning over, above, beyond. Basically extra space in the universe discovered by restaurants and used to store waiters pens and my gas card. ::frown:: Those things don't just fall out of your bag, dammit! ::irrationally angry and employing elementary school logic::

{C}: [not in chapter] Instead of "Manners" for this chapter, I _did_ consider "Annoying the Hell out of Ryou," but it was too long. ::sadistic grin:: I think this chapter will come in handy later (I haven't got every detail of this fic planned out exactly yet, but I know the ending).

**Translations:**

_Note on Translations: Heh, I got nothing to say…._

Konban wa – Good evening [to you]

Demo – But; however; though

Masaka – Never; I never; you don't say; well

Iku yo – [Lets] go

Bakayaro – (adj?, male) [You] fool; extremely stupid (an excessively masculine term for "bakatare")

Bakatare – (adj?) [You] fool; stupid (not as coarse as bakayaro)

Kanpai! – Cheers! (a toast)

Itadakimasu – Let's eat (rough translation, but that's basically it. You say it before you eat)

**Next Chapter: **Ryuuji's food purchase is taken away. Ryuuji is attacked before he can finish a question to Ryou. The birds, the birds! How do you stop them? "Uh, Bakura, aren't doves pigeons?"

Will they review? I don't know!

::grins foolishly:: Yeah, I know you guys will. You're all just awesome that way.

Please review. I'm making money baby-sitting right now and it's four kids who hate each other! The lady paying me is named Mary-Sue, and she has the attitude for it. I need something to feel better because the caffeine stopped helping and I've been reaching for something stronger.

::glares:: If I weren't getting paid, I'd break.

No reason, but I wonder what it's like to live in the suburbs?

::passes out::

**Randomness:** You know, I would be very thankful to anyone drawing a picture of Ryou with the dove. I know if I got one finished, I'd want to show everyone, and that isn't possible as my scanner is busted. ::glares at scanner:: Damn. I can't make computer graphics at all. ::pencils and pens laugh maliciously as they hold her captive:: I want all of you artistic reviewers to please come up with something. Onegai? I'll update "Plans".

-Ling no Yong-


	4. Pigeons

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. No one is making money off this. If you don't believe me, try to baby-sit four kids who hate each other for cash. ::lawyers cringe and back away, deciding to bother Ego next chapter::

**Notes: **I don't know how long Pharaoh's Memory World takes in reality, so Yuugi-tachi is still MIA.

Now for the pigeon scene that inspired this fic ::grin:: That idea just came to me when a bird hit my window.

Oh, and I spell Ryuuji like so because Ryouji would just be confusing with Bakura Ryou around. looks at yUUgi Don't ask, I've always spelt Yuugi with double u's. So, I refuse to spell Ryuuji as Ryuji.

**Chapter Information:** Pigeons attack Ryuuji. grin Need I say more? And as far as I care, Ryou favorite foods are cream puffs ::throws up pathetically: and dim sum ::drools hungrily:: All the Ryou/Bakura sites say cream puffs ::throws up:: and I have a thing for dim sum ::drools:: …with curry powder….

**Thanks:** R Amythest for Beta-reading. Also thanks to those still waiting for "Plans." I'm so sorry about the writer's block situation—it was doing so well!

(Sutaseiu: My computer's too ancient to be hit by most of the newer viruses. My internet service isn't too new either, but I don't care. I appreciate the lowering of the firewall though. Shows your wonderful commitment. ; You are so brave….) [Ashuri chan: I should update "Plans" someday….] (InSaNe KeYbLaDeR: Japanese wasn't an option up for study in my school anywhere I lived. Wish it were. I just find words, use them, and watch Yami no Matsuei or a friend for pronunciation. I tend pick up languages easily, though not extensively. - grin Yatte, I'm your favorite! That's awesome. I'm happy you think that.) [Equaral: The little tikes are odd, aren't they? I've discovered inspirational one shots in their innocent, optimistic logic. They're also creepy in their cleverness, like they know you don't expect too much from them. I find their antics and ideas fascinating in their uncompromising simplicity, but irking too, as the kids are strong believers in all they say. I probably shouldn't tell the mother what a study her children are, she might fire me for being odd…. I just find it amazing how those kids scream at one another, but once I send them to their rooms they come together to sneak out for food and stuff, even setting up distractions. - ::blink:: I need to get out more….] (R Amythest: Notice, my favorite food changed. I need to make up my mind, dang it!) [Kitty-Ichijouji: All my stories are great? Why thank you, that's so supportive. It's amazing people think so highly of all these fics…. - I've never heard of FLCL, but I guess I am fond of humor and anguish. - You've read "Plans?" Shame on you for not reviewing! - Please, draw Ryou and Hato. Me want to see a pic!] (Renee the Rabid Squirrel: Why thank you for the comment. I though the whole Seto/Ryuuji back lashing was kind of funny. I love writing arguments. People seem to become so much wittier when bickering. I can promise you much more Ryuuji/Seto spites and even some confusion spells {erm, _not_ as in magic spells: me fantasy = "Sou naa!"}!) [MarmaladeGirl: Yeah, people have told me about poor Mei-san's name, so it's not just you. Mei's his last name though, so I didn't see a problem at first. I know a guy with that name and stole it for the fic. I'm glad you like his description.] (Elle-FaTe2x1: Yes, the Yami no Matsuei manga is beautiful… I just can't read it. I don't even think it's officially mine, but I don't plan on broadcasting that too much. I don't have any of the new manga, just some volumes.) [A.K.A. Talentless: I have headaches all the time. Aspirin will kill me though, but I take non-aspirins. I fell asleep trying to write "Plans" the other day. Ergo, Ryou's going through caffeine withdraw too. ::sleepy grin:: I need a nap. When school starts I'll be drinking coffee again. I only get about three to six hours of sleep ::winces:: I need around eight though.] (Sachi-chan: That's almost funny; you have trouble drawing anime boys. Vice versa; I couldn't draw females to save my life. I can draw all the monsters and guys, but not the girls. The best I got was Pegasus - Yes, do your best; draw Ryou and Hato!) [Windswift: Well, I answer all questions. I don't want to confuse the readers. - Yes, the wine thing was a hats off to good ole' Peggy. I was mocking the anime with it's whole Pegasus and Ryuuji contract thing. TEL knows all about it. - The pic idea is driving me up the wall.] (The Evil Laugh: Yes, it was a "hats off" to Peggy. I told you that. And where did "Lucky Ducky" come from? Oddness…. - I fixed the Mei-san thing. People just have to read it.) [Shetan: School ::winces and hides:: how dare you remind me! I had to hunt down my uniform and memorize assignments…. - Oh, the Seto/Ryou, Ryuuji/Seto will maybe surprise you. Surprised me…. ::grin:: I'm plotting… something…. {Ryuuji: She doesn't know what the Hell she's doing.} - The Evil Laugh told me to write a fic for Pikachumanic once, well, she told me to write a Ryuuji fic then spilled later it was for someone. The assigned fic was "Theatrics." I hate that fic, so boring to read, so boring to write, but it got me addicted to the idea of "Ryuuji." Everyone can thank TEL for that. ::blink:: Pikachumanic has lots of fics written for her, doesn't she? - Eee, PM {O.O never knew I could shorten it to that… ::freed::} and I should never get in touch. TEL worships her and I find her fics a bit boring and…long. Just ask Marmalade Girl, I can't truly _read_ "Fairydust" to save my life. - ::wince:: School…. And I still need to write the "Plans" chapter!]

And a nice, big congratulations to Windswift-chan, who has drawn a Ryou and Hato pic for me! Hato's is soo kawaii! ::grins:: If anyone finishes one ::puppy eyes::, e-mail it or send me a link. As soon as I can get my hands on a power adaptor for the scanner, I will host my own work somewhere as I have finished mine. Still, I'd love to see more nice pics. Even TEL is working on one (and kicking my butt with her artistic talents, shimatta).

:::::::::::::::::

Or Die Trying

:::::::::::::::::

-Pigeons-

   Ryuuji was glaring at the door to his apartment as he headed for it. Who the hell did Kaiba think he was? What was so wrong with that sadistic bastard's life that he had to take it out on the rest of the world? {A}

   As far as Ryuuji cared, Kaiba Seto needed a good shrink.

   …That or a well-intentioned kick in the ass.

   "Kisama," he muttered, still a distance from the apartment.

   Obviously, Ryou wasn't in the greatest mood. He had just been to Kaiba Corp to meet with Seto over his tournament—to discuss the many reasons the event shouldn't be held in Kaiba World. The difficult CEO hadn't allowed Ryuuji into his office, saying he was busy when the dice inventor knew damn well he wasn't. Seto was determined to carry out the proceedings just to infuriate Ryuuji. It was entirely hopeless.

   "You look like you're having a great day," a voice commented at Ryuuji's left. He growled slightly, facing the speaker. It was an old man. Ryuuji could tell by his state of clothing that the guy wasn't financially successful.

   "Listen, I don't have time for this!" he snapped angrily.

   "Time for what?"

   "Talking with you."

   "But you are," the man mused. Ryuuji sighed, getting even more annoyed.

   "Not anymore," he corrected, walking away.

   "Boy, that isn't very polite, now is it? You should listen to people more. Maybe you'll realize how disrespectful you are."

   "Well I'm not going to listen to _you_ because I don't _want_ to listen to you," Ryuuji snapped. The man just raised an eyebrow slightly.

   "That isn't very polite. You should watch what you say."

   Ryuuji rolled his eyes at this. "What are you going to do about it? Go ahead, Okina, curse me with your 'magic' street powers. Ack! May I request to be bombarded by pigeons till Kaiba kisses me full on the mouth? I have a severe dislike of both of them. Can't you do that for me?"

   "You are very difficult," the man noted, "And your request is very strange."

   "Well guess what, Okina. I'm also very gone," Ryuuji added, walking away. The old man shook his head as Ryuuji slammed the door.

   "What the hell is wrong with the world?" Otogi asked the mirror reflecting his scowl from across the hall.

   Needless to say, he wasn't answered.

   Warily, Ryuuji crossed the room. He pressed the button on his answering machine and collapsed into a chair.

   "Otogi-san, this is Suzi Tan. It was regretful you could not attend the remainder of last night's convention. We heard about your guest. Please receive our chief condolences on the incident."

   Ryuuji smirked. Ryou didn't _die_.

   "Otogi-san, this is Mei Tjiri. If you're there, pick up the phone. I'm waiting…." Ryuuji laughed softly to himself through the pause, "Okay then, Otogi-san, maybe you really aren't home. Listen, this Kaiba thing is going to—"

   The machine had cut Mei off. Ryou grinned as another message came through.

   "Hi, Otogi-kun. This is Bakura. I'm going to the library to finish some homework. Remember that thing called school? It's Wednesday, Emmi-sensei assigned some new workbook pages. I know you're forgiven with missing class and all, but really. I have your work with me; you can catch up with it all later, okay? Sayonara, Otogi-kun." {B}

   Ryuuji smiled slightly thinking about Ryou. The message was two hours old. If he knew Ryou, he'd know Ryou'd still be at the library, finishing everything.

   Ryuuji looked at his calendar out of the corner of his eye. Written under the Wednesday slot were a few notes hinting on what _should_ have been done that day, but usually ended up never happening. It was funny, to reflect on the day before and laugh at what you did to evade everything planned. It was really more of a list on what to avoid accomplishing at the highest degree.

   "Arrange D-D-D tournament, fire Mei, kill Kaiba," Ryuuji muttered with the notes.

   Correction, another use was what Ryuuji would _like_ to do but either couldn't get away with or didn't have the nerve to.

   "Make Ryou fall for you."

   Ryuuji shook his head at this, the last of the memoranda. That was pure fantasy almost. The white-haired boy never showed any signs of attraction. No matter how hard Ryuuji could try, Ryou just thought it was funny…damn hilarious, actually.

   Slowly he crossed out every "to do" with a marker, circling the kill Seto angrily, adding lines and insane symbols to stress the point. He capped the utensil finally, looking around for something else to do.

   _"This is Bakura. I'm going to the library to finish some homework. I have your work with me; you can catch up with it all later, okay?"_

   Ryuuji smiled slightly. Sure, he'd catch up with Ryou.

-----

   Reading the paper was something Ryuuji usually didn't do, but on the train he always felt entitled to it. There was just something about the atmosphere, so crowded and busy, which made Ryuuji want to join in, do something beneficial to blend. Sitting in one of the few empty seats, he could hear those around him jabbering to friends or cell phones. As well as complimenting the conditions, focusing on the paper kept this noise from annoying him.

   "Young man, would you mind moving aside, please?"

   Ryuuji didn't even look up at the person talking, "Yes."

   "Baka," the speaker muttered. Ryuuji chose to not respond as he turned the page. The local weather was much more interesting than an argument.

   Ryuuji spent the entire eight-minute trip not saying a word, but as the train reached the station he was forced to conform to the mass crowd exiting.

   "I should have taken a cab," he muttered, looking out the window as the group inched slowly towards the door. Outside was a bothersome flock of birds, each pecking at the ground for crumbs some idiot had left behind.

   "Look out!" someone warned, pointing at the window.

   Ryuuji jumped back as a large, abused looking pigeon crashed into the glass.

   "What the—"

   "What was that?"

   Ryuuji scowled at himself for startling. "Stupid bird," he muttered, exiting the train at last. He had severely misjudged the length of time it would take a taxi to reach the other half of downtown Domino. If he'd taken one, or even ventured to drive himself, Ryuuji would have arrived a good twenty minutes earlier.

   There also would have been less people.

    "Shimatta," he snapped, still not in the best mood. A woman frowned at this, her young daughter throwing bread at the pigeons. Ryuuji grinned at her cockily, before making his way to the street.

   Outside and away from the birds Ryuuji felt much better. He quickly walked down the cement, making a beeline for the library. Ryou was sure to still be there (though Ryuuji didn't know precisely where) and his friend wanted to surprise him. On most days, just showing up would have been enough to receive Ryou's lasting praise, but Ryuuji didn't feel like that act carried much weight with the fact Ryou had called in advance. No, he had to show up with something he knew Ryou would like, something that would by no means disappoint.

   Ryuuji knew what as he passed a grocery. Quickly he stopped and entered, looking around for what he wanted.

   It was common knowledge that Bakura Ryou had a fondness for cream puffs. If you didn't know this, then you probably didn't know Ryou. {C} Obviously, Ryuuji was well aware of his crush's favorite food. Those cream injected rounds of baked dough never let him down in delighting his special someone. The white-haired boy was always overjoyed at the gift, making Ryuuji proud of what he did. Spending a bit of money on the treat seemed a stroke of genius after Ryou's reaction.

   "Is that all?"

   "Uh, yeah," Ryuuji muttered, paying the exact amount and grabbing the bag of cream puffs. He exited the store immediately, not even noting the clerk's 'have a good day.' Ryuuji had to get to library before the cream puffs became too warm. {D}

   "Sir, you're spilling."

   Ryuuji turned around to the man who'd spoken, "Just what do you think—"

   But the man wasn't looking at him. He was watching the trail of food Ryuuji had left.

   "Shimatta!" Ryuuji cried, watching a few birds begin pecking at the pastry. He looked down at the bag he was holding, which was considerably lighter than before. One of the street fowl, a dull grey pigeon, began jumping at the hole in the side.

   "Hey, that's mine!" Ryou scolded the bird, kicking in its direction and lifting the cream puffs out of reach.

   "OI!" he yelled, as the bird flew at the bag. He swung at it drunkenly, only spilling more of the dessert. The bird didn't seem to notice and continued going at the package, stabbing at Ryuuji's hand.

   Ryuuji quickly shook it off, but another pigeon flew to take it predecessor's place.

   "Itai!" Ryuuji yelped as the talons cut into the flesh. He dropped the bag and the bird, backing away.

   The instant the bag touched ground, one of the various pigeon flocks nearby instantly (to put it simply) _attacked_. Ryuuji watched the voracious fiends peck greedily at the treat. He found he could do nothing as the birds ate and was reduced to glaring.

   "Fine, take the lot, I hope it's pigeon poison!" he finally announced, defeated. {E}

   Ryuuji continued to the library angrily, ignoring the throbbing sting of his bleeding hand.

   So much for trying to be a nice guy….

   "Otogi-kun, you okay?"

   Ryuuji turned his head at the voice. Ryou looked worried.

   "Oh Kami-sama, what happened to your hand?" the boy gasped, noticing the red blood which was still issuing from the scratches.

   Ryuuji looked at this as well, muttering inaudibly and shrugging in frustration. Ryou was concerned.

   "You need to get that washed," he stated.

   "I guess so," Ryuuji consented, letting Ryou lead him to a nearby shop. He was soon inside the place's bathroom with Ryou who had purchase some bandage wrap.

   "Che, careful!" he yelped as Ryou tried to put medicine on the small wounds.

   "You baka, they're just cuts," Ryou sighed, grabbing Ryuuji's hand again. He held it tightly to keep his friend from jumping back again. Carefully he put the cream over each of the several incisions.

   "What got you, a cat?"

   "Pigeons," Ryuuji gritted, trying to ignore the searing pain of the medicine taking affect.

   "As in more than one?" Ryou asked, confused. He released Ryuuji's hand, looking for the lid to the medicine. Ryuuji handed it to him, answering.

   "Yeah, a whole flock."

   "That's odd," Ryou remarked, opening the bandages. "Why just your hand though? I thought they'd got for the head, or the eyes. Something around there."

   Ryuuji reflected on the cream puffs, but decided not to mention them. It seemed weird to tell Ryou that a flock of deranged city life had abducted his gift.

   "Uh, I dunno," Ryuuji shrugged, allowing Ryou to start wrapping his hand.

   "Were you feeding them? That might have been an incentive."

   Ryuuji had to smirk at this, "Bakura, what makes you think I'd want to support those flying rats? They waddle around, too fat to fly, looking like hell, and people feed them for it. The better looking ones are the smart ones; don't mess with people, live longer."

   "Hats off to them," Ryou muttered, shaking his head.

   "Oi, not so tight, 'Kura," Ryuuji complained as Ryou kept casing the cuts.

   "Gomen," the white haired boy apologized. Ryuuji nodded at this and waited silently for him to finish. He watched Ryou's motions as he continue wrapping the hand carefully. It was nice that Ryou took so much consideration for a friend. Unfortunately, Ryuuji's injury only went so far and Ryou was soon finished.

   "There, Otogi-kun, all patched up," Ryou announced, letting go of the other's hand slowly. Ryuuji was trying to find something to say for this. Personally he didn't want Ryou to be leaving now that his hand was bandaged. He wanted Ryou to stay longer.

   "Good! Arigatou," he thanked, "So, do you still have my homework, or did you get so bored you did it for me?"

   Ryou shook his head at this, "You wish, Otogi-kun. It's still in my bag."

   Ryuuji nodded, following Ryou out. They were soon on the sidewalk again with Ryou looking through his books.

   "What time is it?" Ryuuji asked.

   "Almost five, why?" Ryou asked, checking his watch.

   "Well, I don't know about you, but I need to get something to eat." Ryuuji informed him.

   Ryou sighed at this, shaking his head in amusement. He closed his book bag and stood up, "Fine, I'll go with you, Otogi-kun. You're worse than Jounouchi."

   "Hey, a person must eat."

-----

   "I should start going to school more often," Ryuuji noted, looking through his assignments, "I don't understand any of this."

   "I quite agree," Ryou said while Ryuuji flipped through the papers, confusion becoming more and more eminent in his face.

   "Don't worry, I wrote you some explanations, inserts from my class notes. Just study them," Ryou consoled him, pointing out certain tabbed sheets. Ryuuji looked over everything, taking in a basic understanding.

   "Oh…" he muttered as realization dawned, progressing to the chemistry directions. Lucky for him, Ryou had most of the same classes.

   "See, Otogi-kun, it's not as confusing as it may look."

   Ryuuji nodded along with this as someone called out their meal number. "Food!" he cheered, attention diverted easily to the arrival of their order. Ryuuji shot up eagerly to claim the food while Ryou sighed.

   "Otogi-kun, the hamburgers are coming, you can sit down now," Ryou groaned. Ryuuji obeyed, eyeing the tray as it approached. The waitress smiled politely at this, thinking his interest was in her. She was proved wrong, however, as the tray entered Ryuuji's arm length.

   "Hungry much?" she asked as Ryuuji took his burger, opened the wrapping, and began inhaling the food…all in less than five seconds. He ignored her completely.

   "Don't worry," Ryou reassured her, "I'm sure if he weren't so shamelessly shoving half a burger down his gullet, he'd be complementing your effort."

   "Er, quite…"

   The girl walked off, perplexed. Ryou shook his head and looked at Ryuuji hopelessly.

   "You know, a thank you is customary when food has been delivered."

   "You don't eat for ten hours and get attacked by pigeons, then tell me what's customary or not," Ryuuji finally answered.

   "You don't have to be a jerk about it," Ryou defended, "It's not like the world decided to launch a flock of birds on you—or was keeping you from having lunch."

   Ryuuji admitted he did see Ryou's point.

   "Fine, I'll leave a tip," he caved. Ryou chose to settle with this, as Ryuuji hardly left tips unless he'd taken an eye to the server (exclusively females). The few times he did for any other reason were never fair anyway, but that was apparently too much to ask of the wealthy game inventor.

   "Wow, you still have a quarter of the burger in your hands, Otogi-kun, I'm impressed," Ryou commented.

   "I bend over backwards for you, and you're impressed by the remainder of my dinner? Apparently I try too hard."

   Ryou blushed at this, tentatively lifting his burger. Ryuuji grinned, suddenly forgetting his own. It seemed the opportune time to ask Ryou out…again. {Ego: Everyone wince on cue, please—he's attempted this many times before.}

   "Bakura," he began before admitting he had no idea what to say next if he was planning to follow through with his unexpected inspiration. Ryou looked up to him attentively and Ryuuji's mind went even further blank. For a few seconds he entertained the notion of writing a note instead, but now he had nothing better to do than plunge right in. Maybe if he treated the whole asking out idea seriously for once Ryou would agree. {F}

   "I was wondering if maybe you an—"

   CRASH!

   "Eeee!" Ryou yelped with Ryuuji, both jumping back from the window. A fat gray pigeon had just slammed loudly into the glass near Ryuuji.

   "Bakayaro!" Ryuuji screeched, looking at the bird outside. He was angry at the comatose fowl for interrupting him and ruining things again. "Really, what's wrong with these pigeons?" he growled.

   "Oh Kami-sama, do you think it's okay?" Ryou asked. Unlike his friend, the white-haired boy was worried.

   Ryuuji blinked at Ryou. Apparently he held no spite for the bird. Quickly Ryuuji calmed himself down to a level of disbelieving exasperation.

   Why the pigeons? Why now? Couldn't they show some style and wait 'til _after_ he asked Ryou on a date? This was going to get very frustrating very fast.

:::::::::::::::::

**Lettered Notes:**

{A}: I don't know if Ryuuji really lives in a flat. He just will in this fic.

{B}: Emmi; the name of my mother's _favorite_ horse. ::frowns and sticks tongue out:: The mare's Satan in equine from, I swear.

{C}: I dunno, every foggen 'Kura shrine I see has that, so I'm assuming none of you will object. Personally, I'm not a big fan of the dessert, but my mom is. ::glares at refrigerator:: I've considered sticking Ryou into the frig so I can have éclairs instead (can't move on to éclairs 'til the cream puffs are gone and there are maybe seven trays—I think Ryou could do it). We have forty servings of cream puffs and five people. That's like eight servings each… longer than a week! ::Ego dies::

{D}: Cream puffs are generally better cold. The stuff inside isn't too great warm. Same thing with éclairs. ::winces:: Boy have _I_ made some mistakes…. (They taste great frozen though!)

{E}: Can pigeons eat that kind of stuff? The shell is probably okay, but I'm not so sure about the cream filling.

{F}: I hate notes for asking people out. Some are so pathetic; I feel sorry for the guys (yeah, more chicks read and write fanfics than guys [unless you're my bro ::cringes::], so I'm assuming you people can relate—to a level).

:::::::::::::::::

**Translations:**

_Note on Translations: Well, there were a few new words this chapter. That's not too bad._

Okina – Old man, venerable (sarcasm intended, but it isn't a very sarcastic word…oops)

Sensei - (lit?) Teacher

Oi - Hey

:::::::::::::::::

**Next Chapter: **Seto, the antagonist! ::happy grin:: And a dove attacks! ::grin turns to a sadistic smirk:: I feel kind of sorry for Ryou later on, I mean, who wants Seto Kaiba hitting on them? ::grins at rabid fan girls and listens to a chorus of gleeful screams:: …Or wait….

Please review! I'm going insane!

::runs off to go find Yami no Malik-SAMA::

See? I came up with Seto/Yami no Malik and I almost wrote it.

::Seto runs opposite direction screaming:: Yeah, I told Kaiba-kun he would be uke, and he freaked. I just can't picture insane (insanely sexy) Yami no Malik under anyone. He's pure psychopathic seme material. And just picture him with Seto, how wonderful the mental image is.! ::is picturing Yami no Malik pinning Kaiba down on top of airship with zero shame—though Kaiba looks a bit tense:: See, wrote my thoughts so you'd have something to work with. All those drooling and not poking their eyes out, say "aye." ::looks to reviews::

**Randomness: **::came to me whilst mowing the lawn:: We should have synchronized lawn mowing. No, listen, I told TEL, and I really think it might work. Think, wouldn't it be cool? This thing _could be_ a sport. I was thinking riding law mowers, but push ones could maybe work too. I only need to find some who'll take the lot seriously, then it can really fly…or, mow. I'm trying to get TEL to come over and borrow the neighbor's mower to work on a routine.

The mental image is interesting; two riding lawn mowers doing figure eight and junk to "Iris" or "Dust In the Wind."

I dunno, after sitting in the hot sun for two hours cutting grass for the lawn from HELL, you begin to think things. In fact, I came up with a Kamui/Subaru last week (X/1999) while whipping around a few trees at speed five (::rolls eyes:: the highest, so fast…living dangerously over here, man), and today a Muraki/Tatsumi (Yami no Matsuei) while refueling. Neither has been written…yet.

::sadistic grin::

::glares at mower:: A routine for a shift-stick might prove difficult. I wish that hunk a' junk where more like a car. I want pedals! Lets go _beyond_ the shift, baby!

-Ling no Yong-


	5. Hato's Attack

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, I'd be charging people to read this because I'm just that evil (and just that broke…).

**Notes: **Doves are pigeons. Hato is Japanese for pigeon. Hato is Ryou's dove. Yay! (Yeah, there's a real genius mind behind this fic.)

You know what, I'm just making up Ryuuji's character as I go along. He isn't too developed in the manga or anime; I don't have much to work with. But, he's hot, so I'll get over it. ::wonders why she can't think today::

Oh, and I changed the plot a bit. The chapter titles are all the same, but their content is different by a little. Just so you know….

**Chapter Information:** Seto is evil. ::fan girls bellow in rage:: But maybe he's just good intentioned evil?

This is the chapter RA wanted to read. I made sure it was spiffyishtish!

::blinks::

**Thanks:** R Amythest for Beta-reading.

(Shetan: Look, I replied to you first! I did reply to your review last chapter, but I somehow cut it off while editing. It was the last response. Right after I uploaded I realized it wasn't there. Gomen, I re-upped the chapter with the nice long reply. - ::blinks at Shetan's idea of the future chapters:: You should have stopped while you were ahead. All I can say is: You'll be surprised. This fic isn't as confusing as you're going to make me think it is. - I wish more people would write Seto/Malik, save me the trouble. Heck, how many people write Ryuuji/Ryou, anyway? ::drowns in fondness for mildly popular couples:: Argh, why can't I appreciate a nice Yuugi/Ryou? ::blinks:: Wait, that's not very popular at all) [Witty Phantom: Awesome, your name is my favorite card. I love the saying in your bio, "Québec is the land where the legal drinking age is just a suggestion!" ::blinks blankly as people stare:: So what? I was having a slow day…Now, back to the reply…. - It's all just some strange triangle like thing. Just don't ask Shetan about it, she'll confuse you. {Confused me and I'm writing this….}] [Ashuri chan: Well, obviously. You hurt the ones you love, and I love Ryuuji. ::grin:: Things aren't going to be too great for him for a while.] (bloodquartz: "Plans" is coming along on it's own. You don't want me to rush, do you? ::grin:: Seto/Malik….) [MarmaladeGirl: Wow, you're one of the only reviewers who didn't mention "Plans." ::hugs Marm:: Thank you! - ::blinks and looks at plot:: Don't worry, this fic isn't very confusing. It makes more sense as you read on.] (InSaNe KeYbLaDeR: Actually, I'd have to move farther east or west for Japanese to even be an option. And then it'd have to be a large metropolis with more than just manufacturing to its name. Everything around here is Spanish or French, maybe Latin if you want to be a doctor or something. ::blinks:: We need to move…. I don't live near many Asians.)  [Windswift: I actually had to watch "The Birds" the movie last year. The author Daphne du Maurier who was mentioned in my bio wrote "The Birds"—the short story, which the Hitchcock film was based on. I read that too. - I ought to fix my scanner. ::glares at evil machine:: The calendar was actually something my friend had on his desk. I thought it was cool, so I gave it to Ryuuji, just on the wall instead.] (Elle-FaTe2x1: I clicked around the Red Lobster site, which only proves I have not converted to a lobster-free diet. They have diagrams on how to eat lobster, how to cook lobster…everything! Even little games! I thought it was hilarious. - My brother writes fanfiction on my old mediaminor penname. You can only tell where that goes. It's all Yami no Matsuei too. He's odd.) [Equaral: "Plans" is coming along slowly. It's going to finish eventually.] (Sachi-chan: Send me any pics you want, I love fan art {I'm one of the only people I know who do…}. - You aren't pathetic for reading my bio! I'm not updating that thing _every week_ for my good health. Lots of people read it actually…I used to find that odd, but it's cool. One person even Googled the word "lobster" and found out what the site was. I was thinking of you though, when I updated on September second. I figured you'd like to know about how "Plans" was going so far.) [Renee the Rabid Squirrel: I dunno, maybe the old man did do something? ::readers glare:: {Random Reviewer Voice: And you're writing this?} Well, maybe the old man is just an excuse for having birds attack Ryuuji? ::blinks:: Sounds all right to me.]

:::::::::::::::::

Or Die Trying

:::::::::::::::::

-Hato's Attack-

   "I really don't get it, all these birds attacking and upsetting everything. You'd think I'd done something to their alien leader."

   "It _is_ weird," Ryou agreed. Ryuuji had been complaining about the pigeons for that past thirty minutes. Now he was just raving, out of what else to say. "I doubt that's the reason though, Otogi-kun."

   "Tell them that," Ryuuji suggested, pointing vaguely to the window, which he was avoiding, "The second I walk over there, some ugly bird's going to crash."

   Ryou shook his head, "You're just paranoid. That bird hit the glass yesterday and you're scared for life. Listen, birds crash into windows all the time, they're not after you."

   Ryuuji frowned. Ryou didn't know about the cream puffs…and never would. The dark-haired teen had no intent of telling his friend about that little incident's finer details.

   "But my hand! You saw what those furry fiends did to me yesterday."

   "You mean feathery?" Ryou grinned, not taking Ryuuji seriously.

   "Do I care?" Ryuuji snapped, annoyed with the fact Ryou didn't believe him. No, Ryou thought he was insane, a paranoid baka who was fretting over city wildlife. It was like a horror movie. It always the nice guys you thought would believe you, who would agree that yes, there were rabid pigeons abounding. Then you receive a major slap in the fact as the person proves to be a super realist and not believing anything you say. Wasn't Ryou owner of the Sennen Ring? That _had_ to entitle him to take Ryuuji serious to an extent…not implying Ryou was crazy or anything, only he was more informed on how true some fairytale fiction proved to be.

   "Otogi-kun," Ryou sighed, looking at his friend's stubborn expression. He walked over and grabbed his arm, surprising Ryuuji out of his thoughts. "C'mon," he coaxed, dragging the larger teen towards the window.

   For a few seconds Ryuuji resisted. He only followed after he decided that if a bird hit the pane his point would be proven. Then Ryou would see the creatures had it in for him.

   "Well, it's been a minute and half," Ryou noted, standing next to the glass with Ryuuji. "I don't see any pigeons crashing, so I'll have to call coincidence."

   Ryuuji was too surprised to say much. He hesitantly leaned towards the window, looking out.

   "Eeee!" he shrieked jumping back. Ryou shook his head and sighed a little, grinning apologetically.

   "Ryuuji, a pigeon landed on the sill. It's not attacking you."

   Ryuuji glared at the grey bird as it blinked up at him innocently. "No, it saw you with me and thought it'd be more embarrassing if I were to take fright."

   Ryou shook his head more, walking away from the window. Ryuuji distanced himself from the place as well, sitting on the couch instead.

   "You keep drawing all these parallels, Otogi-kun. None of this is connected or related in any way. That bird you said intentionally had a toilet on your arm this morning was a fluke. That "flying fiend" who took one of your dice before you got here only did so because you dropped it. Don't make all that more than it is. There aren't even that many pigeons in Domino anyway."

   Ryuuji frowned at a table. He hadn't told Ryou the die was ripped from his hand by two rabid pigeons. That would have sounded a bit crazy.

   Oh yes, Ryou didn't think he was crazy now!

   "Oi, what the hell are you doing?" Ryuuji yelped, leaping up. Ryou had just walked in with a large birdcage. Inside was a small white dove, cooing peacefully.

   "Remember the turtledove? I still have it."

   "Aren't they pigeons?"

   Ryou frowned sadly at this. "Otogi-kun…."

   Ryuuji didn't like how disappointed Ryou looked. Apparently rejecting the pet offended him. Ryuuji didn't want to upset the boy.

   "Okay, I won't freak, I promise."

   Ryou smiled slightly at this. "All I need to do is feed him right now or he'll get jumpy."

   "Uh, yeah…." Ryuuji agreed hazily, not sure if he was supposed to say anything.

   "Wait a sec," Ryou said, reaching into the cage and coaxing the bird onto his arm.

   "Do you have to ta—take it out to feed it?" Ryuuji asked nervously, questioning Ryou's logic. Just what had Ryuuji been telling him about for the past forty-five minutes?

   "No," Ryou answered, "But it doesn't look like he's attacking."

   Ryuuji noticed this too. Maybe doves, though a breed of pigeon, weren't in on the whole war against him?

   "Try to pet him, he won't bite," Ryou suggested, holding the bird out.

   Slowly Ryuuji walked over. "You mean peck?" he corrected before he reached out gradually and stroked the bird's white feathers.

   "See?" Ryou grinned, "The birds aren't pulling a Hitchcock on you. Hato is perfectly harmless."

   "You named your dove Hato, Mahout?"

  "Hai, why not? He's still not attacking you."

   Ryuuji had to agree. The dove looked completely docile, not at all threatening. Ryou grinned, putting the bird on top of its cage.

   "I'm going to get the bird food. I can assume you'll be okay?"

   "Yeah," Ryuuji assured him, going back to the couch to sit down. Ryou left and he looked at the window. The pigeon was still there, watching him.

   "Stupid bird…" he muttered. Behind him there was the sound of something taking flight. Ryuuji spun his head around to see Hato flapping his wings furiously and heading for his face.

   "SHIMATTA!" he yelped, jumping over the couch and leaping down the hall, Hato in hot pursuit. Quickly he opened the door to the bathroom and closed himself in, listening to the bird scratch fruitlessly at the knob.

   "Shimatta," he groaned again, looking at his pale reflection. Outside the scratching ceased. Ryou's footsteps were the only sound.

   "Otogi-kun, where are you?"

   "Bathroom," Ryuuji answered. He opened the door and walked out slowly. Hato was once again perched on his cage, watching him innocently.

   "Otogi-kun, you look terrified! What happened?"

   Ryuuji chose not to answer this. It wouldn't work anyway. Ryou would just be offended at the idea Hato would attack anything and get frustrated.

   "Not another bird, I hope?"

   "No," Ryuuji muttered.

   "But you look like you saw a ghost."

   "Do I?" Ryuuji asked, deciding to play the ignorance card. "I don't know what you're talking about, Mahout."

   Ryou looked at him for a few seconds before realizing frankly, he didn't even want to know. Due to this, for the next few minutes an awkward silence reigned. It was broken by Ryuuji's cell phone as Ryou put Hato back into his cage.

   "Yeah?" Ryuuji asked. Ryou inwardly sighed. His friend didn't even spare a simple greeting. It was very disrespectful.

   "Grrr…."

   Ryou looked back at Ryuuji, slightly surprised. Was he growling into the phone?

   Mustn't have been a good call…or he was speaking with a canine. Were dogs bothering him, too?

   "Fine, tell him I'll be there." This sentence suddenly became a substitute for goodbye as Ryou violently pressed a button to end his call.

   "Baka," he growled at the device.

   "What was that?" Ryou asked, naturally curious.

   "Apparently Otogi Ryuuji has a meeting with Kaiba Seto in forty minutes." Ryuuji snapped. Ryou sighed, preparing for a rant.

    "That baka is pushing me around. I go to him for a meeting and he's busy. What makes him think I'm going to treat him any differently? What if I don't want to follow his schedule?" Ryuuji asked angrily.

   "Why's it bothering you?" Ryou asked. Ryuuji looked at him in mute disbelief, waiting for the boy to explain himself. "Well, it's not like you're being interrupted or anything, right? I'm sure if you were in the middle of something really important he would have let you miss the meeting."

   Ryuuji didn't want Ryou's excuse to make sense, but it did. He was reminded again of just how positive Ryou was in the first place.

   "It would be rude to decline Kaiba-san when all you have planned today is nothing."

   "Kaiba has no definition for 'rude,' Bakura." Ryuuji corrected stubbornly.

   "Otogi-kun, I'm not going to let you be an idiot and allow your frustration to decide for you. Kaiba might have something important to tell you!"

    "Oh, and what are you going to do?" Ryuuji asked, sitting down. "'Cause frankly, Mahout, I really don't feel like moving."

    "Otogi-kun, if you don't move, I'll get the landlord to kick you out and I'll drag you all the way downtown to Kaiba Corp." Ryou threatened innocently. Ryuuji laughed at this.

   "Ha, you couldn't drag me across the room!"

   "Fine," Ryou relented, grabbing his watch, "I'll go for you."

   Ryuuji blinked at this comeback, confused. He didn't know whether to be laughing or confused.

   "Just think about it," Ryou grinned, "Kaiba-san and I canceling your tournament."

   Ryuuji shot up in seconds. Ryou was amazed at this…not knowing the threat would have such an immediate affect. He didn't realize the phrase "Kaiba-san and I" had frightened Ryuuji. For a few seconds, the dark teen had pictured them both…alone. He knew Ryou wouldn't do anything, but Seto was another question.

   "Okay, I'll go," he surrendered. Ryou was smiling.

   "I'll go too, just to make sure. Otherwise I'd have to ask Kaiba-san at school."

   Ryuuji winced at this too, going to the door to put his shoes on. He stopped and looked at Ryou.

   "Put a shirt over that," the ordered. Ryou looked down at his blue and white striped tee, puzzled.

   "Why? It's a shirt."

   Ryuuji frowned. Yes, he knew it was a shirt; a semi loose, attractive shirt that complemented Ryou's eyes and hair perfectly (and a bit of his figure as well). He wasn't going to let Ryou wear something like that within ten miles of Kaiba Corp. {A}

   Which wasn't great, since they were actually less than ten miles from...never mind. That was completely beside the point.

   Ryuuji gave Ryou a look reading a long-winded, "Don't ask questions, it's for your own good." Ryou gave in and went back inside.

   "Fine, just don't run off while I'm gone."

   Ryuuji waited while Ryou went to find something else to wear. In a few minutes Ryou was back, buttoning the cuffs of a long sleeved blouse. Ryuuji almost thought Ryou had read his mind. The outfit was respectable, but hilarious. The blouse had thin, _vertical_ blue stripes (someone trying to look taller?). It wasn't as nice as the shirt of a few minutes ago, but it still looked decent. The darker teen was instantly convinced Ryou could pull of any look. No big blouses or bizarre stripes stood a chance. {B}

   "Better," he agreed, finally walking out with Ryou trailing slowly behind. The white-haired boy was silently debating whether to leave his cuff buttoned or not.

   "Unbuttoned," Ryuuji suggested as they stepped onto the sidewalk, "Looks better."

   It did. Ryuuji had to allow his friend some comfort and style after denying him the attractive striped shirt. Ryou looked older almost with the white long pants and goofy blouse. It was like an old man; he just needed a pair of nice comfy loafers to finish it off.

   Ryuuji tried not to mentally hate himself by remembering it was for Ryou's own good.

   "We taking a taxi?" Ryou asked (apparently using the notorious understood "are")

   "No, we're going to walk. Kaiba wants us there in five years, right?" Ryuuji grinned, flagging down a cab for the both of them. Him and Ryou were soon outside Kaiba Corp. Headquarters, looking at it a bit confused.

   "So, which door do you suppose leads to Kaiba-san's office, Otogi-kun?" Ryou asked as they surveyed all four entrances.

   "That one," Ryuuji suggested, pointing at the one in front of them, "It's closer."

   Ryou nodded with this logic, since it matched his own. He trailed behind Ryuuji as they entered the building.

   "Hey," Ryuuji called attention from the woman behind the information desk, "I have an appointment with Kaiba in five minutes. Where do I wait?"

   She looked at him coldly, not up with Ryuuji's unshakable audacity. Ryou would have apologized for his friend if he weren't so frightened. The woman was like ice.

   "You can sit down while I call the head office and inform them of your arrival…?"

   "Otogi Ryuuji."

   "…While I inform them of your arrival Otogi-san."

   Ryou was quick to sit down in a nearby swivel chair, edging away from the woman behind the desk. Ryuuji grinned at this, sitting across from him. He looked around the inside, shaking his head indifferently. The idea of where they were was still bothering him.

   "I still think Kaiba's an idiot, Mahout."

   Ryou shook his head, "Why? What did he do to you?"

   "Where you even listening at that dinner party Tuesday?"

   "But you provoked him with the whole 'gauche' thing," Ryou objected, "I'm sure he would have acted different if you hadn't been so eager to insult him."

   "He's earned it," Ryuuji defended, "He's an ego that needs to be lowered before he gets too big to stop."

   "I really don't think he takes your affronting seriously, Otogi-kun."

   "How do you know? Kaiba is a sadistic bastard. He loves doing things that will tick everyone off. He knows throwing me into his schedule like a customer complaint annoys me. He's probably laughing at the fact I came right now."

   Ryou sighed, "Otogi-kun, he's not making you conform to his schedule, he's telling you when he's made time for your unrelenting debate. Maybe Kaiba-san, being CEO for an international technology gaming corporation, has more to do than you do? He probably heard about your visit yesterday and made an appointment. Sure, he's not an exceptionally pleasant person, but he said he'd work on your tournament. He can't go back on that."

   "You have no idea what you're saying, Bakura." Ryuuji smirked grimly, "You're too positive with everything, you don't see."

   "No, you're too stubborn." Ryou argued, not liking the fact that Ryuuji thought he was completely ignorant. Hadn't he harbored the soul of a Machiavellian tomb robber for the past few years? How would someone attempt that and end up an innocent, naïve little fool? So Ryou didn't like the dark side of things, that didn't mean he had not idea it was _there_.

   "Really, you can be trying at times, Otogi-kun, but I don't try to put you down because of it. Are you suggesting I should?"

   Ryuuji blinked, lost for words. Was that a threat? "No!"

   "It sounds like it," Ryou muttered, looking down. Ryuuji knew he was close to tears. Things like that upset Ryou.

   "Gomen, Bakura-kun, lets just forget about it, okay?" he pleaded. Ryou looked up with a small grin, damning his reflex to tears and trying not to look like five-year-old.

   "Hai," he agreed. Ryuuji was pleased at this, but didn't get very long to bask in the wonderful optimism.

   "Otogi-san?"

   Ryuuji glared up at the woman addressing him.

   "Yeah?"

   "Kaiba-sama has directed you to meeting room five. Right this way."

   "Okay," he nodded turning to Ryou.

   "I'm staying here," Ryou informed him, "I don't want to watch you and Kaiba-san arguing."

   Ryuuji nearly winced at this remark, turning to follow the woman. Ryou watched silently. He was soon alone. The only sounds next to his chair were that of people walking and computer keys clicking. A few where talking, but their voices where hushed and Ryou wasn't paying attention. The woman behind the information desk kept looking at him in the chair with distaste and it was beginning to unnerve him.

   "Your name's Bakura, isn't it?"

   Ryou froze at the voice before swiveling his chair around to face Kaiba Seto. {Ego: Second time he's asked that. ::Seto needs new opener::}

   "Y-yes," he replied uncertainly. Wasn't Kaiba supposed to be meeting with Otogi-kun?

   "How come you're here?"

   Kaiba's voice was deep and intimidating. It distracted Ryou from the words being said.

   "Nani?" he asked, hardly above a whisper.

   "I asked why you're here because you're sitting down. I want to know the reason."

   "I came with Otogi-k-uh…san?"

   Seto's eyebrows knitted in an annoyed expression. He was looking off past Ryou at the distant wall.

   "He's early," the CEO grumbled, seemingly forgetting the other teen was present. Ryou was more than willing to grant himself this invisibility, but Seto chose to do otherwise.

   "So, I imagine he's waiting?"

   Ryou blinked, "Didn't you know he was here, Kaiba-san?"

   "I know I had someone call him," Kaiba replied, "Didn't think he'd come early, if he even bothered."

   "Hai…" Ryou muttered, "I made him come."

   "Oh," Seto replied. Ryou couldn't tell if this was supposed to be an apathetic or annoyed statement.

   "Did you not want him to—"

   "No, but I was hoping he'd skip." Seto quickly explain in his cold, characteristic growl. Ryou was instantly convinced the CEO was frustrated with him.

   "Gomennasai," Ryou apologized quietly, wondering if Seto was going to act on his disappointment.

   "What'd you do?"

   Ryou blinked at this, flabbergasted. Wasn't it obvious? He'd made Ryuuji show up for a meeting neither side wanted to attend. Apparently Seto the genius didn't realise this. Ryou was relieved, but also a bit uneasy. How long would it take Seto to finally figure it was his fault?

   The prospect Seto didn't care was too improbable to even exist in Ryou's mind for longer than three hopeful seconds.

   "You don't make sense, Bakura," Seto frowned, watching the smaller teen's reactions. He observed the other blush again, not understanding the point, but enjoying the appearance.

   "Shouldn't you be talking with Otogi-san?" Ryou asked nervously, suggesting Seto leave soon. Seto, if he noticed, ignored the hint.

   "I'll keep him waiting, he's deserved it," Seto replied frigidly. Ryou's composure nearly died, as he reminded himself not to sigh and roll his eyes.

   Seto was sounding a lot like another tall, dark teen and Ryou was disappointed. He didn't want to talk with Seto, the CEO was, well, boring. Not to be offensive or anything, but Ryuuji _was_ at least funnier (in his own overly flashy, klutzy way).

   …And it seemed Seto had a very low intention of leaving to speak with the explosive dice enthusiast. How long 'til he finally left?

   Not to be rude, but really?

**Lettered Notes:**

{A}: I like Ryou's sailor out fit. It's better than his Duelist's Kingdom bit. I though it was cute! Not many guys color coordinate their outfits. ::grin:: This chapter had that shirt without the blue blouse thing over it and the kakis (or were they white jeans? Otherwise, those are the tightest kakis I've ever seen…).

{B}: I quote myself, "Vertical stripes? Those as Hell better be your pajama's, Bakura—but then, why are you wearing them in public? Gah!" It was a shirt I saw in the manga (black and white, so I'm clueless on the color). Looked like PJs, I'm serious. I thought it was funny. Not as bad as the sweater (which looks like it has the Battle City over shirt under it—if that makes any sense).

{C}: [Not in chapter] I dunno what happened to the end of that chapter, but it wasn't what I planned. Ack! ::hates it::

**Translations:**

_Note on Translations: No notes, really. Not many words either ::grin:: I didn't feel like defining too much. There's only one new word._

Hato – Pigeon****

**Next Chapter: **Seto, the antagonist! ::nervous grin:: Uh, good intentioned antagonist?

Review, or I willistish boppish you! ::cough::_will_::cough, cough::

I speak fluentitish Ishish. ::cough::_fluent_::cough, cough::_liar_::cough::

In other news, ::becomes serious:: I'm starting to enjoy bopping way too much.

I scare me.

…And that's ignoring the birth of the Ishish language.

::bops Seto on the head::

{Seto: Is there something terribly wrong with you?}

Hey, least I wasn't caught rolling around the airship with Yami no Malik (not that I wouldn't want to, but still).

{Seto: I hate you.}

I ish not hearing you.

**Randomness:** I knew an old guy who owned pigeons. They all had tags on their legs and were tame. They were pretty and well taken care of. He even had a few turtledoves (not white) and three mourning doves. Don't know him anymore, but I remembered while writing this fic.

In fact, I told my friend, "I knew a guy who had pigeons." He said it sounded like a disease. "Aw, yeah, the poor guy had _Pigeons_…."

::grin:: It sounded funny.

Ling no Yong


	6. Cancellation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I am not making diddlysquat off this fic. Go figure.

**Notes: **I confess; I like giving my characters animals. I am obsessed with pets. In fact, I'm working on a plot bunny with Ryuuji-kun and a mouse named Janken. I also contemplated Mokuba standing in Kaiba's mansion with a ::grin:: giant kuriboh plushie! ::smile that says kawaii:: I love kuriboh, which brings along the question, if you where to shave a kuriboh, how much mass would be left and would it be small, fleshy, and green…or not? How thin _are_ kuriboh? All the questions…maybe Mokuba wants the ever-cliché Blue Eyes White Dragon.

**Chapter Information:** This chapter is boring, yes, but I had to put it somewhere. It's important!

**Thanks:** R Amythest for Beta-reading. Thank The Evil Laugh (TEL) for forcing me to write this, I didn't feel like it originally.

(Pastbyer: Wow, you read "Suspension"? I didn't know people still did that. ::grin:: That fic is so corny, but people still read and review. I guess even with horrible grammar and OOCness it's appealing. - I did some homework on it and Kami _does_ mean paper. It means lots of things in romanji. One of these, with completely different characters in Japanese from the word paper, actually means god. I don't claim to speak Japanese very well (if at all), but I do know this much. I assure you, though, if I were referring to paper, I would edit the -sama from Kami-sama and make the "K" lowercase. -Anyways, I appreciate to koibito (koihito) information. I guess I was right on my guess…well, to an extent.) [The Evil Laugh: Three weeks _is_ sooner than last time right? :;grin:: By the way, I was trying to read that "Hanekaeri" {sp?}  fic you keep badgering me about. I swear it's going to go the same was as your "Fairydust" recommendation. I read all their reviews though. See, that's how unmotivated I am for your favourite fics. I read all seventy-something reviews.] (Sachi-chan: Go on and send the fanart, I love that stuff. ;) [Shetan: My changes are little, don't worry. - I think the sailor look goes great with Popeye too. Ryou needs spinach. ::blinks at randomness:: - Eh, don't worry, I don't have any Ryou/Yuugi or Seto/Jounouchi fics planned. Nor do I have any threesomes. I have two Seto/Ryuuji's though. ::grin:: I have homework too. ::frowns:: - I thought we were going to move this year to Missouri, Georgia, or California {Oh, Oakland, Cali is so lush! ::smirks::}, but we going to stay here for the next… ::counts on fingers:: three years, I think? I might even end up in Louisiana Tech unless I try to get a Notre Dame scholarship. Aw…. - Don't worry, I love all accents, even Mississippian.] (MarmaladeGirl: Just a note, I have somehow started calling you Marm. I don't know why…. Oh wait, I'm lazy, that must be it. ::is attacked by "Plans" worshippers who are very much aware of this:: - Glad you like the chapter! This one isn't as, erm, interesting, but I suppose it's important.) [R Amythest: Er, I updated today…. ::ducks objects thrown by "Plans" reviewers:: I forgot that link was in your review and was looking for it like mad. I finally went to reply to reviews and there it was. Thank you, very nice information. I might use some of it. Sounds like I've been using nearly all my Japanese words pretty much in the right context. I watched Yami no Matsuei again and double-checked some more words. ::cheers:: I'm not getting everything wrong again, huzzah!] (Equaral: Feel free to bop Seto-kun on the head. He won't mind it. ::grins as Seto runs::) [Elle-FaTe2x1: I'd go for the whipped cream thing too ::drools:: Yami no Malik and Malik…{to me, a beautiful couple} ::snaps back from dream sequence:: Did someone say bop Seto? ::pulls out bopper and calls Equaral over and starts singing off pitch: Oh, a bopping we will go! A bopping we will go! ::glass shatters::] (Windswift: Seto's…interested with Ryou I guess, not collapsing on his knees in admiration {whoa, that's one impossible mental image…} but curious. I really don't know. ::is bopped by people who take the plot uber seriously:: Gomen…nasai?) [KelpiePup: The deal is this: Otogi likes Ryou and Ryou knows. Seto is "interested" with Ryou and Ryou is a bit hazy on the fact. Ryou and Seto get along well enough and paranoid Otogi gets jealous. Otogi hates Seto with ever fiber of his being, but wants to get rid of the pigeons. For this reason Otogi wants to get Seto to kiss him. Does that make any sense? I certainly don't want you too confused. This fic's only _real_ romance is between Otogi and Ryou.] (TeeDee: See, I have people loving pigeons and lobsters. I feel insanely powerful…. ::feels insanely powerful:: Muwahahahaha!) [Ashuri chan: Yeah, I don't like to rush or everything turns out bad. Prime examples of this are my co-written fic with TEL "Sorry of You", my only complete pointless humor, "Suspension", and near the last chapters of "Stigmatized"] (Renee the Rabid Squirrel: You know, I have no idea. I suppose Seto's too frank for his own good and Ryou finds it offensive. ::shrugs:: It's a bit unsettling that I'm writing this and have no clue actually…. ::grins:: Aw, well, I think we'll be okay. I kind of know what's going on.)

Okay, many of you mention it in your reviews (though I didn't remark on it) so I think it's agreed: Ryou's completely kawaii in his school uniform. ::cheers:: The only color I don't think he can pull off is bright orange, but that's probably just me…. If you want to prove likewise ::grins:: draw me a picture. (I'm still trying to get my scanner fixed so all of you can see the Ryou and Hato pics I have, and some "Stiggy" one's as well.)

:::::::::::::::::

Or Die Trying

:::::::::::::::::

-Cancellation-

   Ryuuji glared at the wall. He didn't believe Seto was coming; he _hadn't_ believed Seto was coming. It was so like that high and mighty president to miss their arranged meeting out of spite.

   Angrily, Ryuuji got up and left. No one was there to stop him, so why not? It hadn't been too long; Ryou was sure to still be outside waiting. He could just tell the white haired boy that Seto had canceled, and Ryou would be none the wiser.

   "Which way to the front desk?" he asked a man walking past. The fellow turned to him, and with a polite smile, pointed down the hall.

   "Go to the end of this corridor, take the elevator down to the lobby, and you'll be right there."

   "Oh." Ryuuji nodded, heading in the advised direction. The employee, being of a low level in the corporation (just above subterranean), didn't bother to take offense from the teen's lack of appreciation and kept walking on to wherever the suits on top had ordered.

   Ryuuji was faced with a shocking site as he entered the lobby again. Sitting across from one another and communicating in abnormally comfortable ease were Ryou and Seto. The CEO apparently lacked even the slightest intention of getting up as he was telling his one-person audience about an interesting visit to Hong Kong a few moths prior. This must have been simply fascinating to Ryou, who was all ears and nodding politely at every pause. Ryuuji couldn't see what was so amusing and knew he had to break them up. It wasn't right, Ryou and Seto talking while he was considered waiting for a meeting that obviously wasn't going to happen.

   Well, not unless he made it happen. Seto said he'd speak with Ryuuji and the young game inventor was keen to make sure he did just that.

   Ryou was first to notice Ryuuji as he approached from behind Seto. The conversation building around the two of them cracked and shattered with Ryuuji's annoyed scowl. Ryou could tell things weren't going to blow over easily.

   "Well, how are you two getting along?" Ryuuji asked, a strain in his would-be bright tone knocking it eerily out of pitch.

   "Otogi-kun…" Ryou started, but was cut off.

   "Oh, quite well, I'd assume from my vantage. In fact, 'Kura, I'll go so far to say you're so interesting Seto has forgotten all about our meeting today," Ryuuji cheered darkly. "That's the reason, isn't it now, Kaiba?"

   Seto frowned visibly at Ryuuji's impudence. Ryou just blushed and looked the other way, as though something in the distance would deliver him from his friend's audacity.

   "Well, I suppose so," Seto agreed, to Ryou's surprise, "But then, I've always found you to be a bit of a hopeless windbag."

   "Then it's a good thing I've found you, since, for this place's first in command, you have the most remarkably short memory and attention span I've ever seen."

   "Second only to you," Seto assured him coldly. Ryou didn't like the tone. He didn't like any of the conversation, period. Putting Seto and Ryuuji in the same room should have been considered a crime, punished by life imprisonment. Ryou knew he'd have to pledge guilty on the conviction. He had foolishly overlooked the fact the two teens hated each other with a passion.

   "I don't remember anyone judging," Ryuuji reflected.

   "Well, isn't that like you?" Seto smirked. Ryou sighed.

   "Aren't you two supposed to be working out some kind of tournament?" Ryou asked timidly. Both teens looked down at him as though just realizing he was still there.

   "Yes, I believe so," Seto finally announced.

   "Lets," Ryuuji growled like he was preparing for a gunfight rather than going to a meeting. Ryou was almost scared to let him go.

   Looking over each other with cool, patronizing expressions, Ryuuji and Seto walked to the elevator. Ryou could almost see their egos clashing in the small area before the door closed. He didn't want to follow. Those two weren't at all comfortable in each other's presence.

   "Oi, do I know you?"

   Ryou turned around to the voice behind him, facing a short, dark-haired boy with a high-strung attitude. He blinked in confusion for a few seconds as realization dawned.

   "I'm Bakura," he said, wondering if Kaiba Mokuba really did recognize him.

   "That guy with the creepy occult deck?" Mokuba asked, glaring at him.

   "No!" Ryou exclaimed before trying to correct himself, "Er…I mean, yes."

   "Nani?"

   Ryou anxiously struggled for a reasonable explanation, "Well, it was me, but it wasn't me."

   "Oh, that makes sense…." Mokuba rolled his eyes at Ryou's statement.

   "It was mou hitori no boku. He lived in the Sennen Ring."

   Mokuba blinked slightly at this. His right eyebrow arched inquiringly as he tried to see the reason in Ryou's words. Ryou listen to the awkward silence that followed, knowing perfectly well that the Kaiba was thinking of him with the words "complete nutcase" labeled over everything.

   "I'm really nicer than that," Ryou informed him, trying to keep his tone bright. He was disappointed in the fact no one ever took him seriously when it came to Yami no Bakura.

   "You know what, Bakura," Mokuba said, "You're confusing me, so I'll just settle with Malik controlling your mind, okay?"

   Ryou sighed in relief. Well, at least Mokuba wasn't eyeing him warily and walking away. "All right, Malik was controlling my mind," he agreed, looking around the lobby for something to add, "So, what do people waiting do around here most of the time?"

   "Well, generally they stay seated 'til they're ready to leave…but I'm willing to show you around a bit if that doesn't exactly hold much appeal."

   "Hai," Ryou nodded eagerly, standing up. "It's better than staring at the desk lady for an hour."

   "Oh Kami-sama," Mokuba groaned at this, "that old hag? You're suggesting cruel and unusual punishment, Bakura."

   Ryou grinned timidly as the woman cast another hard glance towards him, "Gomen…."

-----

   "It's my tournament, I don't want your help. I can do this by myself, Kaiba," Ryuuji snapped angrily as the CEO made himself comfortable in a conference chair. Seto merely glanced up at him, completely uninterested in the statement.

   "Aw, but I so want to help, from the kindness of my heart," Seto sneered, twirling a pencil between his fingers.

   "You don't have a heart, baka," Ryuuji snapped.

   "If so, I still have a mind and it does know a few more things than you." Seto smirked. He wrapped his hand around the writing utensil lightly and tapped the table with the eraser as if waiting for Ryuuji to say something expectedly ignorant.

   "What do you know I don't?" Ryuuji growled, falling right into Seto's trap. Calmly the opposite teen reclined in his chair, seeming almost to forget the short temper of his companion.

   "Can you tell me what day it is, Otogi?"

   Ryuuji's brow furrowed slightly in confusion at this, "It's Thursday, why?"

   "What day is the most opportune for you to start your tournament?"

   Ryuuji glared, "Listen, I don't know what the hell it is you're trying to—"

   "This coming Monday, isn't it?"

   Ryuuji was angry at being cut off by the CEO. He opened his mouth to throw out another would-be cutting remark, but Seto spoke again.

   "Oh no," Seto gasped in sardonic amazement, closing his eyes and twirling the pencil again silently, "Tomorrow's Friday. You have no time to advertise!"

   It took a few moments for Ryuuji to realize what Seto was saying. Once he understood he was furious.

   "NANI?" he screeched.

   Seto didn't so much as wince from this outburst. He continued twirling the pencil between his fingers, smirking to himself.

   "Looks like we'll have to hold this event another day, doesn't it?" he asked, watching the other's expression grow even angrier.

   "You staged this, Kaiba, I know it!" Ryuuji accused, "You want to make this tournament impossible for your own sick amusement."

   Seto gasped in mock offense, "Now why would I do that, Otogi-kun?"

   Ryuuji continued to glower, well beyond the bounds of reasonable thought. All he knew was he hated the smug teen sitting at the table in front of him. In a second, various means of torture, ancient and modern, flashed through his mind. He gleefully pictured the Kaiba suffering every single one, cowering in pain and despondence.

   "How's about we arrange it all some other time? There's another holiday in two months."

   Ryuuji merely stormed out in the middle of Seto's inquire, not even bothering to listen. He was fuming. Seto had crushed his tournament and offended his pride. It wasn't right.

   Entering the lobby, Ryuuji quickly noticed Ryou's absence. He walked up to the front desk, still glowering.

   "Where's the white-haired boy who was sitting in one of those waiting chairs?"

   The woman looked up apathetically. She gave him a cold shrug and resumed typing. Ryuuji glared at her as well before promptly turning about and exiting. Maybe Ryou had decided to get something to eat? The frustrated teen decided to check the soba stand.

   There was no sign of Ryou near the frequented noodle vendor either. Ryuuji frowned slightly to himself as he gave up. Ryou could be anywhere and he wasn't in the mood to start looking for him all over Domino. No, he was in the mood to go home and sulk, to sit alone and be angry at the world. It wasn't a very appealing way to spend one's time, but then, Ryuuji wasn't exhibiting a very appealing disposition and figured it was something he ought to do.

    …And just around the block was a flock of pigeons….

    "Shimatta…." Ryuuji swore helplessly.

-----

    Meanwhile, Ryou was with one Mokuba Kaiba.

    "I had no idea Kaiba Corp was so…extensive," he awed as the boy led him to the lobby. They had just been through the key points of interest in the building and had no idea upon returning that Seto and Ryuuji's little conference had been over for the best of thirty minutes.

    "Yeah, Seto's got control over _everything_, too." Mokuba bragged loudly. Ryou quickly turned a grimace to a small grin at this. One of the things you had to accept about Mokuba was his idolism of his older brother. Sometimes it was annoying, but it' wasn't like he was lying. Being akin with Kaiba Seto would certainly merit something to brag about.

   "Big brother!" Mokuba cheered, looking behind Ryou. Ryou spun around to once again see Kaiba Seto.

   "What are you and Bakura doing, Mokuba?" Seto asked, though Ryou doubted the CEO was interested.

   "Bakura was waiting for his friend and I decided to show him around."

   Seto nodded. He wasn't very sure about how willing Mokuba's companion had been. The boy did tend to drag people around a bit. He sighed inwardly, thinking about it. Mokuba was notorious for wasting other's time and it was always left to big brother Seto to apologize—something he wasn't particularly fond of.

   "Mokuba, will you go upstairs and see if the file from Seoul has finished downloading?"

   "Demo—"

   "Will you?" Seto added, giving his brother a look, which was somewhere between an order and a plea to leave. Mokuba sighed loudly as he turned and left, partially understanding the reason. He knew Seto could just have easily had someone else check the file without sending him all the way upstairs. Seto was picky about apologizing to people. He didn't like an audience. Mokuba didn't think Ryou had anything crucially important to do when he offered to take him on a tour of the building. Apparently he was wrong.

   Seto looked at Ryou critically for a few seconds before speaking, "If Mokuba's being a hassle to you, I understand you must've had something to else to do. If he's messed up your schedule—"

   "No!" Ryou interrupted quickly in the younger Kaiba's defense. "My whole week is free after school. I didn't have anything important planned. I was waiting for Otogi-san and you to finished and Mokuba offered to show me around."

   "Are you sure?" Seto asked, not certain if he had ever met a person without a rigid agenda.

   "Hai, it was fun," Ryou replied, quickly adding, "I mean, I didn't know Kaiba Corp was so important. You people do so many different things here. I supposed a technology company would be busy, but it's all so organized."

   Seto smirked disbelievingly at Ryou's compliment, "Hardly."

   Ryou blushed slightly and looked down, "A lot more organized than Jounouchi-kun's apartment."

   Seto almost laughed at Ryou's note on the inu's apartment. He didn't find it at all hard to believe.

   "I'd sure hope so," he remarked, turning to go. Ryou decided not to be offended by the absence of a decent goodbye. Instead, he focused himself on looking around for Ryuuji before realizing he had no idea where his companion was. Ryou had expected the dark-haired teen to be there when he came back.

   "Otogi-san not here? How typical."

   Ryou jumped slightly at this. He thought Seto had left.

   "Well—"

   "You don't have to defend it," Seto ordered slightly, causing Ryou to be quiet. An idea had hit him right before boarding the elevator and he had to know what the interestingly naïve Bakura Ryou would think about it.

   "Do you want something?" Ryou finally asked, not sure why Seto wasn't turning around and going. What was he waiting for?

   "I'd like to ask you if you're busy tomorrow…with anything."

   Ryou blinked at this for a few seconds. He was slightly alarmed. "Uh, no?" he answered uncertainly. Seto's question sounded almost like an invitation for something…never mind. He had to wait until it was finished before jumping to conclusions.

   "I have to go to a show tomorrow evening and you don't seem to talk a lot. Maybe you could fill in the empty seat?"

   Ryou was quite taken aback by this. He had no idea what to say and felt nervous. What was supposed to be the answer to such a blatantly suggestive invitation as that?

   "I mean, with you there it might as well be empty. You don't draw a lot of attention."

   For a few moments Ryou considered Seto's words absurd. White hair not drawing attention on a sixteen year old, sure…. After a while though, he realized how nearly insulting the remark was. Seto said the seat might as well have been empty with him there.

   "Er…." He trailed on purpose, trying to see if Seto would give him a reason not to say no and stalk off to hunt for Ryuuji.

   "You did say you weren't doing anything…" Seto reminded him. Ryou agreed with a nod to this. He hadn't lied. There was nothing planned.

   "You don't have to," Seto suggested, "Just make up your mind soon. I have to get back upstairs."

   "I—I don't know," Ryou finally answered. Seto merely shrugged and turned around to continue back to work.

   This was yet another surprise for Ryou, who had thought Seto would get angry. Maybe he was looking at the question all wrong? He was probably thinking too much into it. Seto just didn't seem the type to try to set himself up on a date. Maybe he really did want Ryou to be seat filler? In a way, it was probable. But, why would Seto ask him and not some mindless employee?

   Maybe it had to do with the quiet thing. Seto probably thought Ryou would be passive and easy to ignore. To Ryou this made sense, he didn't try to put up a very dynamic front.

   Ryou knew Seto's inquire was going to bother him for the rest of the day. Things out of the normal like that always seemed to. He wanted to know if there was any clandestine meaning in the request or not. Did Seto really need Ryou to be filler? Ryou told himself Seto did, that if it wasn't so the billionaire would have been a lot more obvious about what he wanted. Seto wasn't one to beat around the bush, especially for something like a date with one of the least threatening individuals with Yuugi-tachi.

   Ryou frowned as he tried to form an explanation. He knew the question wasn't going to stop bothering him until Seto for some reason decided he was going to explain himself. Ryou didn't deserve to be left so confused and wished the CEO could be easier to read. He really should have left with Ryuuji. He didn't want to have to worry about this for the rest of the week.

   Ryou knew he wasn't going to tell Ryuuji about Kaiba's request. He knew the eccentric dice worshiper would take things far too seriously. Ryuuji would become (if possible) angrier with Seto and criticize him for trying to "ruin" Ryou. He was too emotional with things to think rationally.

   Ryou frown at the invitation as it repeated in his mind again. Why had Seto thought that was really necessary? Ryou didn't need that to agonize over. Ryuuji was enough.

:::::::::::::::::

**Lettered Notes:**

{A}: Erm…nothing? ::grins at Seto:: I like to twirl my pens too….

:::::::::::::::::

**Translations:**

_Note on Translations: Not many new words. I'm too lazy to write them all. TEL was right, this is difficult._

Inu – Dog

Nani – What?

Demo – But

:::::::::::::::::

**Next Chapter: **There's a next chapter? ::is hit by frustrated readers with a large wooden mallet screaming at her for being so clueless on her own fic:: Heh, gomen…. Ryou and Seto, Seto and Ryou: What a wonderful world (unless you're Ryuuji on the sidelines). Ryuuji and Hato, Hato and Ryuuji: Someone shoot the author now.

Review. Please? ::crosses her fingers::

My Seto/Malik is a paragraph long…go me. Right now the title is "At 4,000 Feet" (I'm bleeding that off the dubbed since that's the only time I paid any attention to how high up the blimp was…that was all I heard before I passed out at the everything).

**Randomness:** Soymilk, we're living off soymilk! ::blinks:: Gomen, my mom is going all soy on us now. It's…odd. Ever notice how the word soil sounds like soy in the beginning? No offense, I don't like the stuff. We're all being considerably hard on her, calling the stuff soil-milk. We're cruel. She bought soymilk. What else is there to say?

-Ling no Yong-__


	7. Hato Takes Wing

**Disclaimer:** ::lawyers have sent in robots to listen to disclaimer since they are sick and tired of having to come themselves:: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. ::robots beep violently:: I am not making money off this fic. ::beeps get louder and higher and Ego hides:: Oi! You're going to make my ears bleed! ::robots don't stop beeping:: Argh, what do you do when people don't disclaim? ::beeps get even louder:: Er, I didn't want an example….

**Notes: **You know what, this is my most descriptive chapter. This fic is starting to look depressing. I can always change that though.

**Chapter Information:** Sorry if this is a bit, er, lengthy. I love arguments! I love fics where people yell at each other over things and people are hurt. Want to know why? ::optimistic grin:: Because when they make up it's so kawaii!

**Thanks:** R Amythest for beta-reading. ::yawns due to lack of sleep:: Now to thank the reviewers! I've condensed all of my replies to make everyhting look neater. If there were less, I'd split them all up, but…gah….

(R Amythest: I'm working on "Plans" when I have time. Ryou has his homework back and is about to lose it again.) [Shetan: Okay, this chapter would be even more boring than the last one, only it's got Hato! ::grin:: I simply fell in love with Seto last chapter when he was talking to Ryuuji. I don't know why though, he just appealed to me suddenly when I was rereading that part. -You know what, I realized actually based Mokuba after one of TEL's friends in this fic. He's always bragging about his big brother and, I admit, it gets annoying. - Quote: "Hehe, Seto put Ryuuji in a hole in a corner of an island..." ::grin:: Was there any rum in this hole in an island? - I do read the fics you recommend. I just don't mention them and I forget the names fast.] (evilcourtney: Yes, I do odd things to people. ::pats Hato on the head::) [Windswift: You think soymilk tastes terrible? Well, listen, now you _know_ soymilk tastes terrible. ::cringes:: I really don't know what's up with Seto, but I'll organize all that eventually.] (Ashuri chan: Awe, I could put Ryou with anyone, he's kawaii. How many Ryou/Ryuuji's are there anyway?) [Elle-FaTe2x1: Even with distracting sex shows in the background, you still keep the bearings to read and review. Arigato!] (MarmaladeGirl: ::grins:: Malik looks good wearing anything—or nothing at all. ::hentai grin before someone comes up and whacks her upside the head:: Owe…. Even imaginary whacks are painful.) [Pastbyer: Yay, my Japanese teacher! ::grin:; I _always_ read the Japanese jargon. All of those were new words to me except for _kaze_, which I learned from Yami no Matsuei.] (Sachi-chan: Aw, I need to see pics. I'm the fan art fiend, you know.)

::frowns:: This is what happens when I don't start right off the bat with dialogue or action in the beginning of the chapter. Once you get past those nice paragraphs though, lots of things make sense.

:::::::::::::::::

Or Die Trying

:::::::::::::::::

-Hato Takes Wing-

   Ryuuji waited for Ryou to return from his locker. Without Yuugi-tachi around he was standing alone. A few people gave him sympathetic looks while passing. He got a kick from their commiseration. It obviously wouldn't be very difficult for the extraordinarily attractive and vibrant Ryuuji to earn any koibito he could want.

   In fact, the easy thing to do would be to give up Ryou and go after someone else, someone more willing to have him; but Ryuuji was intent on the white-haired boy who was certainly taking his time emptying his locker. Unlike every other eligible worshiper, Ryou made Ryuuji happy. It was a comfort to talk to him, make him laugh or frown as the witticisms got out of hand. Ryuuji found it a guilty pleasure to test just how diligent the boy was in his patience. Not only did Ryou have the quiet tolerance of a saint, he also didn't take everything over seriously. He was so willing to forgive that it left the dice enthusiast in awe. Ryuuji usually didn't like people who fretted over every little thing, although when Ryou was guilty of committing that crime he found it, well, cute.

   Ryuuji sighed and leaned against the school fence, wondering what was taking Ryou so long. Maybe a teacher had started talking to him? Ryuuji wanted Ryou outside with him. He wanted to have someone who would listen, and he didn't enjoy waiting. His self-worth had been failing since Friday when his tournament had been cancelled, but it was slowly making a comeback. As long as he didn't have to worry about Kaiba Seto getting in the way he could go back to trying to keep his gaming company in order. He consoled himself with the fact he would never forgive Seto; would never forget. His thoughts jumped out of Ryou and turned to how he would get Seto to pay for the insult he did to his pride.

   With his shifting moods, Ryuuji could have been a poster child for why teenagers shouldn't be CEOs. They were too unpredictable for that kind of responsibility. For a few seconds he had been humbling himself in the greatness of people like Ryou, and suddenly he was telling himself he was going to knock Seto down. If any thought of Ryou crossed his mind, it would have been how to "win" Ryou over like a challenge, not earn. This was the exact part of Ryuuji Ryou didn't like and tried to get rid of. For a while Ryuuji would realize just what kind of person he had to be for the pale boy, but it wouldn't stick, even if Ryou were right before him, slowly losing confidence that he could ever pull Ryuuji out of his self-absorption. As soon as it was given a reason, Ryuuji's ego would grow and he'd become annoyingly confident and irritable at those he thought of as lesser individuals. Ryou would be scared for Ryuuji and his careless belief in himself and his abilities. He would be supportive enough but in his mind Ryou would tell himself he couldn't love someone like that. Until Ryuuji could see this, he wasn't going to go anywhere significantly with the white haired boy. Ryou wouldn't let him.

   …And this was all still failing to sink in.

   Ryuuji heard the bell ring again, organizing the many after school activities now beginning to commence. He frowned. If Ryou was still inside, he wasn't getting his books. Someone had halted his exit and this annoyed Ryuuji. He stood up straight again and reentered the school building, intent to find Ryou and save him from a conversation the white-haired boy was too polite to turn down. Was in always like that, Ryou being too passive for his own good? The school was near empty; he did not have to force himself through such tedious conversation. Ryuuji would rescue him, though.

   It didn't take Ryuuji long to reach the lockers. The first person he noticed stepping into the hall was Ryou, his back turned. The second was the person with whom Ryou was talking.

   Ryuuji scowled. Kaiba Seto was getting far too familiar with Ryou than was necessary. He paused for a few seconds to consider the plan of attack. His thoughts were suddenly paralyzed as he heard Kaiba's leaving words.

   "Domo, my driver will be by to pick you up at five, all right?"

   Ryuuji watched the white hair over Ryou's shoulder blades move with the boy's small, emphasizing nod.

   "Hai." Ryou's quiet voice agreed. Ryuuji remained motionless as his mind tried to explain why Ryou was talking with Seto and making plans instead of going outside to walk home with his raven-haired friend who had been naively waiting for the past fifteen minutes. Only one excuse could claim any reason in Ryuuji's thoughts and he didn't want to believe it. No, he wished the idea Ryou and Seto were discussing Kaiba's permanent move to Burma made more sense, but it didn't. Seto wasn't moving to nonexistent places. Still, Ryuuji didn't want to think about what the real reason was.

   "Good," Seto nodded, seeming to not notice the confused Ryuuji a distance behind Ryou, "Ja ne."

   Ryuuji was still immobile as Seto turned and left down the door at the opposite end of the hall. Not until he heard the click of the door shutting did Ryuuji finally regain control. The circumstance of what he thought just happened chose to suddenly drop on his head, a dead weight he had to find the cause of.

   "Bakura…" he muttered slightly. The heaviness crushing his brain made it hard to focus. Thankfully it began to dissolve as Ryou turned around. Ryou watched him with shocked, half worried expression.

   "Otogi-kun, I'm so sorry. I forgot you were waiting."

   Ryou's words echoed in the surprised silence of Ryuuji's mind. _I forgot._

   "What was that, Mahout?"

   Ryou blinked at him, confused, "Nani?"

   "What where you and Kaiba talking about?"

   Ryou blinked at this too and tried to explain what he didn't find all that serious.

   "I'm going with him to a show tonight to fill in a seat. He asked yesterday and just now when I was getting my books. I have nothing planned, so I figured it was all right."

   "What? You agreed to accompany Kaiba Seto?" Ryuuji didn't like this information. Seto must've tricked him; that was it. He had to keep Ryou from making the mistake of going.

   "Yeah." Ryou shrugged. Ryuuji shook his head.

   "No, turn him down. Say you're not feeling well. You can't trust yourself with Kaiba, Bakura-kun."

   Ryou was a bit offended at Ryuuji's order. Who did Ryuuji think he was to tell Ryou what he could and could not do? When was a mutual control over the pale boy established, because Ryou didn't remember it.

   "Otogi-kun, it's just to fill in a spot. He's going with Suzi-chan and her husband and they have four seats."

   "Maybe the last is best off accommodating his ego." Ryuuji snapped. Ryou frowned at the insult. He looked in Ryuuji's frustrated expression and instantly understood.

   "Otogi-kun, I am not going on a date with Kaiba!"

   Ryuuji sighed at this. Yes, that was what he had thought. He didn't want to face it, but what if Ryou wasn't telling the truth. He didn't mean to say Ryou was _lying_; just maybe the quiet boy didn't recognize what he might be getting himself into.

   "How are you sure Kaiba doesn't think you are?"

   Ryou wanted to scream at his friend and give him an enlightening smack upside the head. He couldn't believe what a paranoid baka Ryuuji was being.

   "Otogi Ryuuji, you see absolutely no good in Kaiba-kun, do you?" He asked, losing his patience.

   "What good is there to see?" Ryuuji sulked, crossing his arms. Ryou gaped at Ryuuji, aghast at his immature words and negative attitude.

   "What's your problem, Otogi-kun? Kaiba-kun isn't evil! Why can't you realize that? Sure he can be a jerk, but sometimes you're…" Ryou gasped and stopped himself from continuing. Ryuuji frowned and glared slightly as Ryou quickly clamped his hand over his traitorous mouth.

   "Sometimes I'm what, Bakura? Finish your sentence, please."

   Ryou look at the ground, sorry he had even spoken. "Sometimes you're no better than he is to everyone," he muttered quickly through his fingers.

   Ryuuji winced, "I am _nothing_ like Kaiba Seto," he snapped, finding it hard to contain his frustration. Ryou watched his irate expression nervously. Ryuuji couldn't believe the boy had said that, had compared him to an insensitive baka.

   "Do you really believe what you just said, Bakura-kun?"

   Ryou was nearing tears, but gave a slow, hesitant nod. Ryuuji couldn't believe it. It was almost as though he'd just been betrayed by a part of his soul. Ryou really thought he was no more human than Seto.

   But still, like usual in painful situations, Ryuuji's state of horror flowed away slowly. In fact, it was melting into something that wasn't good; something red hot that burned his vision and his reason. For the first time he found himself getting angry with Ryou. Before he could find the logic in his actions, he stepped back from the pale boy, shaking his head in revulsion.

   "Otogi-kun, don't get mad. Try to stay rational. I'm sorry, but I believe—"

   "Urusai," Ryuuji snapped, backing even further. He was foolishly letting his shock and anger at Seto's idiocy to approach Ryou take over, and suddenly everyone was an enemy. He had thought Ryou was on his side, he thought he could trust the pale boy, but that wasn't it. He couldn't contemplate the other's logic in his disappointment. All he knew was it was best he get away to try and avoid who had betrayed him. Ryou's words had gone straight to his unsteady ego, his overgrown pride. For the moment he couldn't face their threat of being true.

   Not letting the upset Ryou explain his words, Ryuuji shook his head, making for the exit.

   "You're going to see I'm right, Mahout," he prophesized before exiting the door, "You're going to see Kaiba doesn't ever have good intentions."

   Ryou bit his lower lip as the door slammed. Ryuuji happened to be too dynamic at times and this was one of them. For once, though, he wasn't sure if his friend was going to forgive him. All he'd done was agree to go with Seto to one show with a group. It wasn't like he'd jumped off the handle and gotten engaged.

   Ryou didn't like how angry Ryuuji had gotten. He tried to blink away the moisture that had formed in his eyes, only releasing five large tears. He reached for his bag and walked glumly to the door. The desolate tone of his tired, scuffling feet was magnified around the hall, but no one was there to hear it. When Ryuuji wasn't trying to be charming it was hard to predict what he'd do. Ryou had no idea what kind of schism had set, but he hoped things weren't as hopeless as they seemed just seconds following the furious moment. He hoped Ryuuji wasn't right about Seto. Ryuuji was irrational.

   But, Ryou was almost willing to let that be true. He didn't like anyone angry with him. He couldn't accept it.

-----

   It had been a long two hours, but Ryuuji had calmed down considerably. He had come to accept two facts. One; Kaiba Seto deserved to die a terrible and excruciating death, and two; he had taken Ryou's agreement to go with Seto far too seriously. The anger was still there and very near the surface, but sitting in Ryou's apartment it was slowly diminishing. Ryou was gone at the show with the CEO, so Ryuuji was alone. He wanted to be there when Ryou came back, to see what had happened; see if he could somehow be redeemed to an extent. The prospect of ever having Ryou love him had slipped down considerably, but he still felt entitled to make amends.

   Ryuuji frowned as a light cooing sounded behind him. He knew Hato's cage was there and was thankful for the bars. After he yelled at Ryou, a whole flock of pigeons had swooped down and followed him, not improving his mood. He had at first tried to reach his own apartment to sulk the night away, but the birds were relentless. He found himself in the complex where Ryou lived with nearly none of the creatures badgering him. That was the only reason he had thought to come over.

   Hato suddenly let out a burst of energy, rattling the cage. Ryuuji looked up at him. The talons where scratching vigorously at the lock. This sent a slight shiver down Ryuuji's spine. The bird's determination was alarming.

   Ryuuji still knew perfectly well that the dove would never get out of its cage. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore it. It wouldn't do well to get mad at the bird and do something he might regret.

   The scratching began to reach a startling pitch. Ryuuji heard other noises as well. There were beaks at the window. He opened his eyes in shock. There were two birds at the glass and Hato's cage was rocking violently. He was relieve neither threat could get to him. The noise wasn't too pleasant in its urgent translation of a need to dive and attack.

   There was a loud crash that made Ryuuji yelp. Hato's cage had fallen, spilling bedding and food over the floor. Just as soon as the chaotic noise had sounded, everything became silent. Ryuuji looked uncertainly at the cage as the two other pigeons outside flew away.

   As he approached, Ryuuji noted grimly that Ryou's dove wasn't moving. He quickly shot up and crossed the room, looking over the cage. Inside there lay the passed out Hato.

   A quick pang of guilt shot through the dark teen as he realized what might have happened. He didn't care at all for the bird in general, but the affect on Ryou wasn't an assuring thought. Ryou loved Hato and Ryuuji's presence had just hurt him. He wasn't even sure if the dove was still alive.

   Not completely certain of what he was doing, Ryuuji grabbed the cage and opened it, taking the bird out. Still not thinking, he took the bird to the window, hoping it was only knocked out, and lifted the pane on the assumption fresh air would help revive the animal.

   "Please be alive, Hato-chan," he muttered, wondering if CPR was up for consideration. He hoped not.

   The bird was stone still and Ryuuji was almost inspired to start shaking it. He placed the still body carefully on the sill and decided he'd try water. Jounouchi had once gone out when a kickball had connected violently to the back of his head and the coach had dumped cold water on his face to bring him around. Maybe it would work for the dove?

   Deciding it was better than nothing, Ryuuji ran to the sink for cold water. He hurried back in time to see Hato standing and facing out the window.

   "Iya!" Ryuuji gasped. He could just watch in horror with the cold glass in his hands as Hato flapped his wings flew out.

:::::::::::::::::

**Lettered Notes:**

{A}: No notes this chapter. Terrible grammar though.

:::::::::::::::::

**Translations:**

_Note on Translations: I checked a few more words on Yami no Matsuei. I've watched those DVDs so many times it should be illegal. I figured I went through the trouble to get them, why not enjoy their existence?_

-chan – Mostly to emphasized Hato's smallness there

Iya – No

:::::::::::::::::

**Next Chapter: **Oh, how I love irony! Next chapter is "Gomennasai" and, if everything works like I want, there will be a bit of fluffy goodness centering an annoyed Ryou and Ryuuji. ::grin:: Well, I hope so.

Reviewing would be very much appreciated. I just realized I don't care I have Ryou suddenly dragged off by Yami no Malik. runs as Ryuuji screams bloody murder and attacks

**Randomness:** I'm sorry, but Yu-Gi-Oh cereal—does that bother any of you? ::cringes and hides:: TEL brought some over to show me and I was…disturbed. I didn't like the stuff either. I find myself realizing that if the dubbed had a flavor, it would be exactly that. ::cringes:: Of course, the dubbed needs a lot more than just a few varieties of marshmallow.

-Ling no Yong-


	8. Gomennasai

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and am not making money from this fic. ::wards lawyers off with her English assignment:: Yes, fear me and my homework. FEAR ME! PH34R!

**Notes: **I sure hope none of you drink for the same reasons as Ryuuji in this chapter, because it doesn't help. I know Ryuuji's all messed up and idiotic, so don't take after him. Look forward to a lecture from me when I'm awake enough to ramble. ::nod, nod, nods off for a few seconds::

**Chapter Information:** I wrote one of these scenes on a trip to Baton Rouge and that was what initially inspired this fic plot-wise. I've always wanted to do something with pigeons, but the bar scene really helped pull things together for an actual fic after watching too much Yami no Matsuei (damn, Tsuzuki-san can hold his sake). I think this came out pretty well, even though I wrote it half-asleep (aka, zombie-mode; very frightening—grrrrr, grrrrr…).

**Thanks:** R Amythest for beta reading.

(Maruken: Thank you! I've finally updated!) (InSaNe KeYbLaDeR: Well, no pigeon attacks, but I did mention past attacks…. ::blinks:: Awe, thanks for reviewing, this fic hasn't been updated in forever anyways.) (eta inu: That's wonderful.) (Pastbyer: There's two ways to say no, actually {learned this recently}. I changed all of Ryuuji's "iie's" to "iya's" when he's angry because "iie" is for more polite speakers like Ryou, who I usually write about. I've been fixing that up for him. - Oh yes, and how do you say "I don't speak Japanese" in, erm, Japanese?) (evilcourtney: Yay, I'll ask her then! Oh yes, and Ryou is very happy you love him. He's keeping a tally. ::grin::) (Shetan: Gomen, no impeding on Ryou/Seto's privacy…. ::grin:: - Wow, you are thinking well along the lines I am. Ryuuji can be like Seto, just not as "scarred" to say. And of course Ryou wouldn't say anything; he's too girly! - I never made National Honors Society ::looks at grades:: Oh yeah, that's why…. All textbooks put me to sleep it seems.) (Sachi-chan: Thank you for review and random fanart link! I love fanart. If you ever have fanart for me, e-mail me and I'll give you may AOL screen name to send it to {yahoo has limited room since I'm cheap}) (Elle-FaTe2x1: Gomen for not updating! Hato's a he.) (Ashuri chan: Ryou and Ryuuji are the YuGiOh fandom sluts {romance fics with every character}, so it's only natural I put them together. ::grin:: Thank you! Hope this chapter is good for you too!) (Renee the Rabid Squirrel: Yay, you reviewed! Well, never fear, new chapter is here! ::cheer, cheer, cheer::) (Windswift: Yep, Hato escapes. ::grins at Ryuuji:: She called you her baka. {Ryuuji: ::has already been knocked out by fangirls::} He'll come round in a few hours….) (R Amythest: Penguins! ::cackles:: That cracks me up every time I see it. Thank you very much! ::laughing her butt off:: - Well, Yami no Malik's been asking for a bunny…. I'll see what I can do!)

Gomen for not updating for months, but most of you were reading "Plans" anyways and I was focused on that. I hope some people will review after such a long time? Please? ::falls over and hits her head on the Sennen Ring:: Owie, "Die" is so evil to me….

:::::::::::::::::

Or Die Trying

:::::::::::::::::

-Gomennasai-

   Ryuuji had the stunned, horrified expression of one on the receiving end of the autos-da-fe. He leaped across the room, and reached out the window in a vain effort to grab the bird back. In his mind he knew it was too late.

   "Sou naa," he muttered, Hato far out of sight in the increasing darkness. Ryou was going to be disappointed with him.

   Except, disappointed was too feeble a word.

   Ryou was going to _hate_ him.

   Ryuuji pulled his torso back into the apartment and spun around. In the corner was Hato's cage, empty and ruined, its contents slowly deteriorating the quality the carpet. He had finally done it, after yelling at him and walking away, Ryuuji had at last done the one thing to sunder Ryou from him forever. The dove was gone and it was his fault. Ryou was so careful with his pet and now it looked like Ryuuji had simply come over in a rage and gotten rid of it. The pale boy would think his testing friend had done this on purpose, as there wasn't a single witness to prove otherwise.

   "Bakayaro…" Ryuuji sighed at himself, sitting under the window. He watched any chance of being with Ryou slip away. Now it would be impossible to even speak with his quiet friend. Why'd he have to yell? Why'd he have to lose that stupid bird? Of course Ryou would say he'd forgive it all, Ryuuji knew that, but it wouldn't be that same. No matter how optimistic and docile Ryou was he would never be able to forget.

   Ryuuji didn't know how long he sat there, mind slowly going blank. He tried to form a semblance of an excuse, something that would annul at least a minute portion of the crime. To say the least, it wasn't working. He realized faintly that he couldn't face Ryou, not after losing the bird. The apartment around him seemed to mock his intrusion. The cage in the corner rocked slightly at the small draft from the window, edging closer to where Ryuuji sat and watched. He shied from this approach, knowing the bars should be standing vertical with a small cooing dove inside.

   Ryuuji sat even longer in the silence before the compulsion to move finally came. As soon as he was standing he was out of the apartment and hurrying away. He searched his mind desperately for a place to go and a plate of spaghetti appeared. He felt like Italian.

-----

   Ryou cringed slightly, heading for the bar. When he walked into a restaurant, the bar was the last place he expected to place himself for the duration of his meal. Ryuuji was there though. Ryou sighed in relief and headed over.

   This relief was rudely stomped to the dust as he saw the drink in Otogi's hand.

   "Er, Otogi-kun?"

   The dark-haired teen looked in his direction. Ryou noted it was a probably a good sign Ryuuji had recognized his own name and kept squinting to bring Ryou into focus at a minimum.

   "How'd you know I where I was?" Ryuuji asked as Ryou sat down next to him.

   "I found Mei-san's number in your coat at my place. He told me where I might find you." Ryou replied. Ryuuji sighed and rolled his eyes.

   "How typical, the baka."

   Ryou sat down nervously next to his friend. He had seen the apartment when he arrived home early. Hato wasn't there and Ryou didn't know what to think. Had the disappearance been a malicious act on Ryuuji's part for some ambiguous reason? Ryou wasn't sure if it was even safe for him to track the troubled teen down, but his concern had successfully attempted to win over his actions. He didn't want to face any unpleasant ramifications for the visit and tried not to think about if Ryuuji really was angry with him to the extent of getting rid of Hato. Ryou was blindly trying to make his way through a night that had been rather disagreeable for him in more ways than one. Hato and then Ryuuji's depression were just another unfortunate distraction on the boy's attentiveness to reality. Ryou had given up proper rationalization forty-eight minutes ago on a flee to his apartment. The past few hours hadn't been agreeable at all.

   "Are you all right, Otogi-kun?" Ryou asked, not certain what he'd do about it anyway. Ryuuji dismissed the question, ordering them a near table and a bottle of sake instead. Ryou followed quietly, anticipating some kind of answer when Ryuuji had settled himself in his new chair.

   "You probably want to know about that bird," Ryuuji finally said, changing Ryou's initial subject. "You want to know if I had anything to do with it."

   "Iie, I just…"

   "Shut up. Of course it was Otogi-kun; you know that. You knew the moment you walked up to the bar. In fact, I'm sure if you watch the news you'll hear all about it again."

   Ryou looked at Ryuuji distressed. He couldn't tell if Ryuuji was completely drunk or just angry and ranting his frustration. Ryou had never seen a person his age blowing all inhibitions on drink—much less someone he actually knew. That happened on television and in books. Surely Ryuuji, a minor, wouldn't attempt such a thing? Ryou didn't know what he could possibly do for someone who chose to treat themselves so terribly. It wasn't something he was faced with often.

   "Otogi-kun," Ryou said, trying to remain the reasonable one, "Losing someone's dove does not make the evening news."

   "Of course not—if you're Jounouchi Katsuya or Bakura Ryou," Ryuuji scoffed as Ryou tried to find the logic in the mindlessness, "But if you're someone successful like me and if it's someone else's bird…well then, there's a story. Is it an attack or a great show of stupidity? People follow me and wonder."

   Ryou couldn't hide his expression of complete disbelief. Ryuuji had to be drunk. He would never say something as paranoid and utterly ridiculous as that if he were in his rights.

   "Don't be an idiot, Otogi Ryuuji!" he exclaimed in exasperation. "I'm sorry, but that's just stupid."

   Ryuuji was ignoring him, "Ryuuji sat down. Ryuuji waved. Ryuuji did this. Ryuuji did that. Oh, lets all worship him from afar!"

   "You know that isn't true, Otogi-kun."

   Ryuuji smirked. He poured the rest of his drink into the other's unused, untouched glass, courtesy of Ryuuji the moment Ryou had sat down. Ryou ignored the offering.

   "Okay then, Bakura-kun, you explain why those girls follow me so relentlessly. Maybe they're really doing so for one of your deep, philosophical reasons, hm?"

   "Iie. They might be a bit obsessive…."

   "Only a bit? Ha. You're funny, Bakura."

   "Well, it's not like they don't have _lives_, Otogi-kun."

   Ryuuji shook his head at this grimly. With a sickeningly false grin, he poured more drink into his glass, also topping of what he added to Ryou's.

   "Here, Bakura, to lower you inhibitions. Have some of this lovely sake in these teeny tiny glasses."

   Ryou frowned, wrinkling his nose at the liquor, "I don't drink, Otogi-kun, and neither should you."

   Ryuuji just laughed, downing his glass in a single gulp. Ryou shook his head and grabbed his share, dumping it all back into his friend's glass. Ryuuji grinned at the rude rejection, and accepted it eagerly to make Ryou angry.

   "I hope you have a terrible hangover, you baka," Ryou sighed, a slight vindictive sincerity in his tone. Ryuuji remained oblivious to the remark.

   "You know what, 'Kura?"

   "What?"

   "Your hair…. It's very white."

   "I am aware of that," Ryou sighed again. He was also aware of the faint red around Ryuuji's eyes.

   "You sure do sigh a lot," Ryuuji stated loudly. Ryou looked at him and blinked, not amused.

   "How about a drink to cheer you up?" Ryuuji suggested, grabbing for Ryou's glass. Quickly, the other boy snatched it back. He was growing frustrated with Ryuuji's consecutive offers.

   "Iya, Otogi-kun. I don't need a drink," he replied firmly with an uncommonly harsh overtone. Ryuuji looked into his eyes disappointed. This expression, however, was soon replaced with one of awe.

   "Wow, you have nice eyes. How'd you get them so big?"

   Ryou, to his credit, was slightly taken aback by this. He soon recovered though, shaking his head as he moved the sake away from Ryuuji.

   "Okay, someone's had a bit too much of that now."

   Ryuuji either didn't notice or (for the moment) didn't care. He was too far gone, transfixed with the "pretty eyes" across the table.

   "Ano, are you feeling all right, Otogi-kun?" Ryou asked, confused at his drunken friend's behavior.

   "I'm dead, aren't I?" Otogi asked distantly, a bit of remorse in his voice.

   "Erm, no…." Ryou answered, admittedly disturbed by the question. Still, he was curious to what had prompted the inquire. "…Why?"

   Ryuuji smirked.

   "Well, I dunno. You tell me. You're the angel."

   Ryou nearly dropped. The light sake glass barely remained in his hand. That statement was simply insane. Ryuuji had had too much to drink and that clenched it. Ryou had to hold the moment in his mind: he had finally spoken to someone who was drunk. Tomorrow morning he'd be faced with a friend suffering a real life hangover. Oh, joy!

   "Otogi-kun, I am not…."

   "Look everyone!" Ryuuji announced standing up, "I found an—ahh!" Ryou yanked him back down, horrified.

   "Gomen." He apologized to the faces turning their direction, "Gomennasai. It's just my friend. He's delirious—too much sake—erm, yeah…."

   Face red, Ryou glared uneasily at Ryuuji. Ryuuji fail to notice this as well, suddenly breaking out into unsteady song.

   "_Kimi ga yo wa chiyoni…. YA—chiyoneeee sazare ishi…i…i…. _Ano—_koka no mus_—ahhh!"

   "Urusai!" Ryou yelped, putting a hand over Ryuuji's mouth. He grinned nervously to his fellow observers.

   "See? Delirious!" he squeaked, quickly sitting down. The people looked at him, wondering why he was smiling and waving at them.

   "Bakura-kun, I was getting to the best part: _maaa_—"

   "Iie, Ryuuji-kun, no singing," Ryou pleaded. Ryuuji blinked at him before grinning mischievously.

   "Oi, you called me Ryuuji-kun. Ha, you used my first name!" Ryuuji laughed, causing Ryou to blush even further.

   "Iku yo," Ryou quickly suggested. With difficulty, he half led, half dragged Ryuuji to the door. Outside, the free flowing air (not exactly a fresh breeze for Domino City), restored enough of Ryuuji's ability to retain a physical sense of balance. Ryou sighed with relief, as he didn't have to help the other teen stand. That would be too much for embracing the drunken friend scenario.

   "Do you know I'm cursed?" Ryuuji asked vaguely, leaning against a lamppost. Ryou, expecting more insanity, listened with a notable lack of interest.

   "Pigeons are out to make my life a living Hell."

   "Hato too?" Ryou snapped, annoyed with the statement. It wasn't the first time he had heard Ryuuji profess a similar notion.

   "Yes, and the pigeons who ate your creampuffs."

   Ryou looked up at this, interested, "What creampuffs?"

   "The ones I got you Wednesday, before that bird flew into the restaurant window."

   Ryou had never heard about the creampuffs. Ryuuji had told him it was a random, malicious attack. He was slightly impressed at the fact Ryuuji had purchased him his favorite dessert, even if he had been arrogant enough to lie at his failure to successfully deliver it.

   "Hato ruined everything too. He knocked over the cage and I went to see if he was all right because it was your bird. But when I turned around he flew away."

   If it was a lie, Ryou had to admit it was a very believable one. Ryuuji had actually taken something he hated into consideration even when he had no one to impress. Ryou told himself that even if it wasn't the truth, the caution that had allowed Ryuuji to form such a story was touching.

   "Really?" Ryou asked hopefully.

   "I'm not lying, if that's what you mean," Ryuuji pouted. Ryou was inclined to believe him, drunk or no. He couldn't stay angry with Ryuuji forever when he had no other company. For the past few days even Yami no Bakura had disappeared along with Yuugi-tachi.

   "All right," Ryou agreed, humoring Ryuuji's current state, "Will the birds ever stop assaulting you?"

   "I have to kiss Kaiba."

   "NANI?" Ryou yelped, finding it difficult to believe the words just out of Ryuuji's mouth. He remembered Ryuuji saying something about pigeons attacking him when he was on the phone with Mei. Surely that hadn't come true? It was just an expression, not a literal request. Ryuuji wasn't blaming the birds on a sarcastic demand, wasn't he? Kami-sama….

   "You can ask God to help me," Ryuuji smirked, alluding to his earlier angel comment. Ryou was ready to smack himself in the forehead. For a few moments he had foolishly overlooked the obvious inebriation. He had to take Ryuuji's words with a grain of salt and not forget the nearly empty bottle of sake back inside on the restaurant floor.

   "Argh, we need to get you home before you pass out or something," Ryou complained lightly, not sure if it was likely Ryuuji was even going to pass out. But, since that always seemed to happen in similar cases, so he had to prepare for it. He didn't want to drag Ryuuji home late at night. Not only was it dangerous, people would see him and recognize his company. Though it wasn't as bad as Ryuuji made it sound, the media was still pretty persistence in that circumstance.

   "Where is your cell phone?" Ryou asked, waiting for Ryuuji to produce the device. Unfortunately, Ryuuji wasn't in a mood to cooperate and shrugged, looking up at the light from the streetlamp.

   "Damn, that's bright."

   Ryou sighed (noticing he was doing so much more often) and began to search Ryuuji's pockets. He found the phone, but not before Ryuuji commented on his actions.

   "Whoa, little quick there, eh, 'Kura? Feelin' up already?"

   Ryou was in the mood to slap Ryuuji at this broadcast, but that wasn't his nature. He settled instead on harmlessly rolling his eyes and turned on the phone. Ryuuji's head was tipping over slightly as he last thimble of sake began taking affect. Ryou frown and called a cab, not wanting to become a human crutch. Sadly, his preference was not inquired and when the ride finally appeared he was resisting the urge to kick the heavier Ryuuji in the shins and make a run for it.

   "I'm going to tell you all about what a pain you've been tomorrow morning when you come over with a headache," Ryou snapped crossly as he ushered Ryuuji into the backseat. "You're definitely not going to want to hear it."

   Ryuuji didn't answer while Ryou directed the driver and counted out the fee. The district where Ryuuji's apartment was located would take a bit longer to reach at the time of night. Ryou foresaw a long trip to Ryuuji's and then his own place. He just barely had enough to pay.

   "I hope you had a good time, because this is all going to come back to you."

   "Really?"

   Ryou sighed and threw an annoyed glance at Ryuuji. The raven-haired teen didn't notice, too busy studying the world behind his eyelids. Ryou turned his attention to the windows, tracking their progress through street signs. A few blocks from the first stop, he ventured to speak again with a simple question.

   "You have your keys, Otogi-kun?"

   "I'm tired."

   Ryou shook his head. "You would be," he muttered callously, though he didn't see what was so cool about the remark. It just sounded mean, even if it made no sense. Maybe he was finally frustrated beyond reason?

   "Did you lose your keys?"

   "Huh?"

   "Did you lose your keys?"

   "But of course! I'm tired."

   Ryou wanted badly to stop the cab, push Ryuuji out, and drive away cackling, but he knew it was impossible. He wouldn't be able to live with something like that.

   That wasn't to say it wasn't tempting.

   "Otogi-kun, where are your keys?"

   The boy was on his last straw, frowning at the companion who failed to respond. Ryou groaned. Ryuuji was probably unconscious. Why couldn't he wait until he got inside before he blacked out? It was unfair and Ryou wasn't looking forward to carrying him anywhere. He was growing quite certain someone hated him, someone with enough power to make his life Hell.

   He wondered just what he'd done to deserve it.

   "Here, they're…." Ryuuji drifted in and out of his drunken vertigo and pulled out his apartment keys—only to leave Ryou watching as they fell into the seat.

   _Someone hates me, don't they? Why? Why me?_

   "Idiot!"

   Ryou reached over Ryuuji as quick as possible and grabbed one of the fuzzy key chain ornaments. He paused and looked at it curiously. There was a mini pair of fuzzy dice and a faux fur kuriboh.

   How…kawaii….

   Ryou smiled idiotically at the ornaments as the cab gave a sudden lurch, forcing him uncomfortably on top of his companion. He blushed and looked up to see Ryuuji blinking down at him. The game inventor's eyes held an expression Ryou couldn't discern and hoped desperately was the drunken stupor.

   "Eh…heh…heh…." He breathed nervously and looked at the window, not entirely certain of the reason for his not getting up and moving. Things were looking very awkward.

   "Ryou…."

   Ryou shied from Ryuuji's hand finding it's way on his shoulder.

   "Erm…Otogi-kun?"

   Ryuuji closed his eyes and brought Ryou's face closer. Ryou couldn't do anything; his body didn't feel like responding. He squeezed he eyes shut and mentally cringed in anticipation, not sure why he wasn't punching Ryuuji in the face and tossing him out the window. His eyes opened again as his lips were a breath from Ryuuji's. He gawked rudely, not certain what he was going to do.

   "Ehem?"

   Ryou jumped up with a start and spun around to face the disturbed driver. Ryuuji's arm went limp as he once again fazed out of consciousness. Ryou looked around the backseat desperately and tried to explain to the man who was already troubled beyond his intellectual capacity from the scene he'd just witnessed.

   "Gomen nasai, it isn't what it looks like!" he yelped, leaping away from Ryuuji, whose head hit the window.

   "Owe, you're so mean, Ryou."

:::::::::::::::::

**Lettered Notes:**

{A}: (not in chapter) Ryuuji is definitely one of the nicer drunks I've seen, though it can still scare the shit outta you. Ryou's lucky. ::nod, nod::

:::::::::::::::::

**Translations:**

_Note on Translations: _

_My friend Telly was right; I can't keep re-translating all of everything. No new words this chapter._

:::::::::::::::::

**Next Chapter: **Now we'll have some Ryuuji going after Seto, yatte! ::ignores her pointless note A:: Also, something's bothering Ryou…. All in the upcoming installment: "Dice".

Ano…review?

**Randomness:** OMG! ::perky voice fades:: My little brother scares me. You know what I saw in the medicine cabinet? ::dies:: TOOTHPASTE WITH YAMI NO YUUGI! ::dies again:: Where's my Ryuuji cereal? Toothpaste? Action figure? Cover of _TV Guide_? Where? WHERE?! HUH? ::dies, gone, doubly dead::

-Ling no Yong-


	9. Dice

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and am not making money from this fic.

**Notes:** I _did_ have Mei-san's name as Meii, but I didn't like the change. Also got rid of my past AN's with the script because ff.net has reduced me to a state of paranoia. I really do not want to be deleted again and kicked off for a week. Gomen. I'm sensitive…when I can get away with it. :p I've also had to learn to deal without asterisks, so, yeah…I haven't updated in for-ev-er.

**Chapter Information:** Alright, took long enough. Seto comes back. I was gonna put this up in my livejournal to have people grammar check, but I'm laaazy.

**Thanks:** OMG, R Amythest didn't beta-read. ::lethargic moment:: Everyone worship her for putting up with my grammar (actually, she's been real busy, so's we just kinda agreed she could stop being my beta). It's the first time I've parted ways with a beta…. On that note, this chapter hasn't been beta read since I think something happened to Marm or her computer. ::worries and hopes it was the latter::

(Equaral: Gomen for the long paragraphs. My attention span isn't too hot either. ::gives Otogi a drink:: He is fun to make drunk! :p Here's an update at last…gomen. If you still reading, thank you. These long chapters are not introspective, so much more interesting.) --- [Renee the Rabid Squirrel: Gomen, made you wait a long time for what happened next, eh? I'm happy you though last chapter was great. Encouraging!] --- (Windswift: I think that song was the national anthem of Japan {before WWII?}…I exaggerate the vowels and such. I soo irrationally happy you found last chapter so amusing! Sankyuuuuu!) --- [Elle-FaTe-2x1: Wow, your review reminded me how long it's been since I update…manga readers just learned YnYuugi's real name! {holy shit…} Thank you! It is good that everyone enjoyed last chapter.] --- (Martyr of the Black Rose: It is not only fun writing characters drunk, it is fun working the repercussions of being drunk {memory gapes}. Thank you. Everyone seems to have liked Otogi intoxicated. Are all with sick sense of humour, or do we feel he deserves it for drinking? I'm for the latter.) --- [InSaNe KeYbLaDeR: Thank you! Of course you didn't know what Otogi was singing, it's ancient to me. The song was the Japan anthem {preWWII?} and I elongated some of the vowels and such. Something about rocks and moss.] (evilcourtney: LMAO! My mind ish so hentai….) --- [Sachi-chan: I have continued! {about time, ne} You did review on time, but I didn't follow thru and update on time, gomen nasai.] --- (Pastbyer: Thank you! All right, I have stopped using onegai in English sentences, but is it okay standing alone? ::wants to know:: Yay, I know a Japanese phrase! ::so happy::) --- [Shetan: Faux is a very nice word. Learned it from my step grandmother who alters fur coats. ::looks around nervous:: This chapter took a bit to come up, ne…. I have a nice plot for "Novelty" except I haven't finished working out the bugs…. Gomen…I am getting so far behind.] --- (Sarah-chan: ::waves finger annoyingly:: Gomen, only I get to know what happens. Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise, eh? I'm glad you think so much of my Otogi-kun. He is fun to write, so that helps people like him if I like writing him. {am I making sense? O.O} Thank you so's!) [Blue Eyed Angel2: Aw, sankyuuuuuu!!! ::latches on in inu-mode:: You are a very _nice_ person then!] --- (The Evil Laugh: Thanks! Took me a bit to update….) --- [Sailor Comet: Muwah, I have brainwashed another! ::evil smirk-ie:: Ya know, you can have this fic for your site. I could dump lots more on you than "Mystic". ::cough:: How's 'bout this; Ryou hooks up with Hato {who is like frog prince at really sexy gay man and love kiss} and they buy a nice flat in Yokohoma, where they happily live on the rest of their lives {Hato become rock star ::grin::}. Of course, there must be a schism from Yuugi-tachi, because no one would accept _that_ pairing. O.o? …And readers would rip me apart….]

Long paragraphs, but not introspective, so's much more interesting. Also, some people have drawn me Hato and Ryou, so I will find a way to make those accessible to you guys (maybe a geocities site or something…'cos I'm cheap). I'm game for any more pics, if anyone wants to send 'em. I truly love fan art, and it doesn't bother me at all. ::squeals when there's mail in her inbox…even after she finds out it's spaaam ::

:::::::::::::::::

Or Die Trying

:::::::::::::::::

-Dice-

The day before hadn't been too eventful. Ryou had found it extremely easy to take care of Ryuuji after he had succumbed to the affects of the alcohol and gone comatose. Nothing much happened the rest of the night until Ryuuji regained consciousness in the middle Ryou's hundredth match of solitaire (the poor boy had been keeping count). Ryou hadn't noticed until the teen threw up inches from the cards, causing him to jump and give a feminine yelp of disgust. He was not fond of vomit.

To say the least, it had been a very interesting morning after for Ryuuji. Ryou immaturely refused to touch the mess on the floor, telling Ryuuji it was his own fault. For this reason, five hours later found Ryou feeling ready to toss his breakfast at the putrid odor as Ryuuji sent himself into another blissful loss of consciousness. The white haired boy was forced against his good intentions to leave, writing a note for his friend to read when he came to before going off the find a more beneficial way to spend his Saturday afternoon. Ryuuji was alone the remainder of the day with coffee, soda, and more aspirin than he was accustom to taking in a week. His groggy outlook kept him in bed for the best of the afternoon as he unsuccessfully tried to recall just how much alcohol had been consumed over the course of yesterday evening and if there had ever been a time in his life where he'd never had a hangover. Were those carefree illusions of sober energy, alertness, and agility really his life up until the night before? Was it possible his headache would ever go away? From his current vantage, the future looked oddly bleak (and this being before he remembered Hato).

The questions proved pointless, however, as Ryuuji made his venture to the refrigerator and the reviving well of a sixteen-ounce bottle of caffeine-loaded cola. In an hour his suffering was considerably reduced as he refreshed his dehydrated cells. Aspirin and soda were the only lunch he could stomach before he made his way back to the front room. That was the moment he discovered the mess and remembered Ryou's repulsion. He blindly considered how much it smelled and put forth a surprising effort to clean it up. Afterwards, having exhausted himself to the limit, he crawled to his room and attempted to sleep everything off again.

That was how Ryou had found him the next morning, sleeping. By then the white-haired boy had figured his friend had had just enough rest and needed to get outside. Ryuuji, completely unused to being baby-sat, agreed, momentarily incapable of reluctance. Ryou led him to a restaurant and ordered tea for them both and some food for Ryuuji, hoping the raven-haired teen would consider eating something.

"Are you okay since Friday?" Ryou asked as Ryuuji stared down at his lunch surprised and thankful, but not sure he wanted it.

"Yeah, I guess so. I was really out of it, wasn't I?"

"You could say that," Ryou said with a bit of knowing laughter. "You'd be embarrassed if you knew. Want a recount?"

Ryuuji winced and shook his head, "No. You look too amused by it all and from what I recall, I wasn't exactly composed."

"Of course." Ryou nodded, and took another look at Ryuuji's untouched plate. "Are you going to eat? The food's good."

"Yeah, on that subject…" Ryuuji gestured to his plate, clueless, "What is this by the way?"

Ryou grinned at his friend's ignorance. On the plate was something they both recognized as pita, but inside of it with the assorted vegetables was an alien substance that looked to have been puréed to the composition of a very thick shake.

Of course, if you could imagine vegetable shakes—or, at least a vegetable shake piled into what appeared to be whole-wheat pita.

"It's a pita."

"And?"

"Hummus."

Ryuuji cringed and pushed the plate away. "That sounds lethal."

Ryou rolled his eyes and sighed at this, confounded by Ryuuji's sudden immaturity.

"It won't kill you. The main ingredient is chickpea."

"That being?"

"Delicious and perfectly safe, Otogi-kun. Eat it and stop complaining."

"What's it taste like?" Ryuuji asked, hesitantly pulling the plate back towards him.

"It has bit of a garlic, and also some lime-ness. There's a strong plant flavour too, but most of it is the chickpea. It's really quite good."

Ryuuji nodded along slowly. Taking Ryou's word for it, he grabbed the foreign food by the pita and took a timid bite. Besides the recognizable lettuce and tomato he tasted the hummus. Ryou's description had been rather accurate, only the lime and garlic weren't as strong as he'd anticipated. He decided the hummus wasn't exactly the best thing he'd tasted, but wasn't the worst either. The positive side was that it didn't taste as deadly as it sounded—even if it made one feel like a rabbit with the absence of meat. Unlike fast food and donuts, the pita lunch tasted healthy. It wasn't something Ryuuji was accustomed to.

"I take it you're okay, seeing as you're not spitting the stuff out or anything, right?" Ryou asked as Ryuuji swallowed his first bit. Ryuuji was lost on what to comment about it.

"It's different, but it's okay."

"Good, because I think it's terrible—Otousan left a tub of it in the refrigerator before he left."

Ryuuji's jaw dropped.

"You're joking."

"No, but you can take it off my hands now. I'm glad to find someone who likes it. Hummus is very healthy, you know."

Ryuuji didn't know what to think about this development. It was too late to politely back out of Ryou's offer and he felt like he owed it to the pale boy anyway for certain reasons he was trying not to think about. Unfortunately, what he was trying not to think about was making sure he accomplished anything but.

"Ryou," he started, wondering if bringing Hato up again was really the smartest thing to do at the moment, "You aren't still upset about…. About, you know."

It took Ryou a moment to notice what Ryuuji was implying. A small frown crossed his features in realization. He quickly shook it off, but Ryuuji understood enough to know it was still bothering the boy.

"Why are you worrying about that, it wasn't your fault." Ryou said sensibly, though Ryuuji doubted he meant it, "You were only trying to help. You didn't know what would happen."

This made sense, but Ryuuji wasn't in the mood to agree with it. With idiot birds pestering him, things would only get worse. He knew perfectly well what he had to do, and he had to act soon.

"Okay then. I'm going to hunt down Kaiba Seto and kiss him."

Ryou, losing control of himself upon hearing this announcement, choked and spat his recent mouthful of tea all over the table. Though Ryuuji was too far to be severely affected by the sudden spray, he couldn't say the same for his lunch, which was helplessly soaked. Ryou cough loudly and sputtered over the amount of liquid that had just entered his windpipe, gasping for breath as his lungs burned. Ryuuji hadn't timed his words well with Ryou's tea consumption. He suddenly realised he hadn't told Ryou about kissing Kaiba (or, he didn't very much remember if he had or not, choosing to not completely trust his few drunken memories).

"Gomen nasai," Ryou apologized after noticing Ryuuji's pita in a sea of tea. Ryuuji shrugged it off quickly as Ryou blushed. The dark-haired teen wasn't sure if this was from embarrassment, lack of oxygen, or both.

"Don't worry, you've got a whole tub of the stuff, remember? I can always get more."

Ryou, still red, nodded in agreement before finding his voice. "So you're really serious about the Kaiba thing? I though you were just raving."

Ryuuji blinked at Ryou, slightly confused. "I told you about that?"

"It came up."

"Oh," Ryuuji said, pausing for a moment. Well, it was good to know Ryou already thought he was insane.

"So how do you plan on doing all of this, just out of curiosity? I mean you can't just walk up to Kaiba, French him, and make off like a criminal."

"Why not?" Ryuuji ask, as that was exactly the plan. Ryou's jaw dropped in horror.

"Is there another way, something less, well, rude, crude, and socially unacceptable?"

"Not anything I plan on attempting…Why?"

"I thought you said _he_ had to kiss _you_?"

Ryuuji looked at Ryou confused and curious to how the boy had ever come up such an idea. "Huh?"

"Well, that's what you said to Mei-san, wasn't it? '…until Kaiba kisses me full on the mouth'."

"No, I didn't." Ryuuji defended, slipping into denial.

"An entire train car could tell you otherwise. You really have to stop making such original and unusual threats."

"Kami-sama," Ryuuji muttered in disbelief, "that certainly makes things more difficult."

"Don't worry!" Ryou exclaimed optimistically, "It can't be too hard."

"Bakura, this is _Kaiba Seto_ we're talking about here. He's heartless and cold, he'd never cooperate if his life depended on it."

Ryou's smile shrunk by a few centimeters, but he remained positive and encouraging. "Don't worry, I'm perfectly confident you'll succeed. I mean, it can't be hard for you."

Ryuuji's eyebrows heightened at this, "Just what are you implying?"

Ryou hesitated before answering him, "Uh, not that! I'm not saying you're a really spectacular flirt or anything. Er, not that you're a bad flirt either, gomen. I just…I just…ano…."

"Hm?"

"Good luck!" Ryou cheered ignoring the question.

"Bakura-kun…."

"Good luck!"

"You're not answering my question."

"Good luck!"

"This is wrong. I'm supposed to be the difficult one…."

"Good luck!"

Ryuuji sighed and looked for the waiter. "Check please."

"Good luck!"

-----

Ryou's obnoxious well-wishing may have been well founded, Ryuuji discovered. It would prove difficult to hit on someone whose personality was equivalent to that of a brick wall. But of course, this was only if the brick wall was also hooked up to a large bomb and ready to detonate and destroy anyone who tested its patience. Ryuuji wanted nothing whatsoever to do with a person like that. Unfortunately, it was Seto or the pigeons and Ryuuji had only recently decided that the birds were worse. His feces spattered shirts in the wash were only too willing to agree.

Standing in front of Kaiba Corp central headquarters, Ryuuji began to question whether or not it was better he had insisted on Ryou staying back. Of course that would have been awkward in his plan of action. You didn't go off dragging an incredibly good looking boy along while trying to attract the attention of the world's most popular CEO. It sent mixed messages that didn't make any sense.

So, he was alone. The doors to Kaiba Corp headquarters were bright and almost promising. One doubted if Kaiba was really such a terrible person. Arrogant snobs whose life goals pivoted on organization and antiseptic restraints on any and all aesthetic ideas did not deserve attractive offices.

…And the good deserved everything. The world was cotton candy, lollipops, rainbows, and unicorns.

Ryuuji didn't believe it, but instead of contemplating the confusing ways of the world, he entered the building. He had a plan and it was best not to get distracted after the first few steps.

"Excuse me, what time does Kaiba Seto get off?" Ryuuji asked the woman behind the desk. She looked at him silently for a few seconds as though she didn't understand.

"I said…" Ryuuji stopped. The woman's expression was one he had never dreamed possible and refused to even see for the first few seconds after it's appearance.

She was grinning.

Well, _sneering_ was more like it.

"What are you…?"

To Ryuuji's amazement, the woman began laughing, cackling at him for some unexplained reason. She succeeded in completely confusing the game inventor, but he didn't plan giving her the satisfaction of being made aware of this. Instead he watched angrily, trying to come up with a comment to put the woman back into her place. While he as delegating with his ideas, she turned to a co-worker.

"Hey, this guy wants to know when _Kaiba-sama_ is off."

The co-worker smirked and joined her laughing, looking at Ryuuji like he was the most hilarious thing to happen in the history of the building. Ryuuji wasn't lost on why anymore. He got the joke.

"Gah, if you don't mind shutting up for a few seconds and cooperating, maybe you could tell me whether or not Kaiba is currently engaged in anything I can't interrupt."

The co-worker looked at him clueless, "Interrupt?"

"Yes, because I'm strongly considering barging up there right now and making you two take the blame."

Ryuuji was quite proud of his retaliation. The desk woman's face instantly sobered back to its original thin-lipped glare. For once, he was relieved to see it. He hoped it would be the only time.

"Let me see then." She said curtly, turning to her computer. Ryuuji waited impatiently for the few seconds it took her to gather the information.

"He's supposed to be on a break right now, but that means he's probably working on something else. Feel free to intrude."

Ryuuji nodded, not letting the random co-worker's rejuvenated smirking fest distract him.

"Well then, thank you for that." He said with a obvious implication of sarcasm. The woman smiled, mockingly hopeful.

"No, I'm pretty sure Kaiba-sama's going to kill you. I don't like you."

"Oh, I'm sure I'll convince you otherwise eventually," Ryuuji grinned, turning for the elevator, "No one resists me for very long."

Displaying an amazing bridge from her normal character, the woman promptly flipped off the teen at this comment before returning to her desk guarding duties. Her co-worker lackey burst out laughing the instant the elevator doors closed. Ryuuji frowned intolerantly once out of site, wondering if he'd have the charisma to convince Seto to make a few major staff changes.

-----

Kaiba's office was quiet and unsuspecting. The tapping of the keys was the only sound penetrating the silence found up in the hundred stories. A clean glass-encased panorama of Domino was wasted on the long indifferent CEO. He was too busy drafting the bones of a report on the Meji period, and the results weren't too promising. It didn't help matters when Ryuuji suddenly entered, looking extremely poised and relaxed as he played with a random die.

"Who let you in here?" Kaiba snapped, exiting his document in order to focus his immediate irritation on the game inventor.

"I guess your staff did, because they didn't stop me."

Kaiba only kept his usual intense yet oddly uninterested expression.

"You know, you're probably at your best when you're expressionless." Ryuuji observed rather pointlessly, "It leaves everyone free to guess what you're feeling, no matter how off base."

"And what has that got to do with anything?"

"I think it's my favourite expression of yours. It certain is the one I see the most…besides mildly surprised, and contemptuous."

"…And I guess you're here to gripe about Bakura. You're so predictable," Kaiba said as he vocally tried to decide why the dice fiend was even in the room.

Ryuuji smirked. Then, he lied, "Actually, that wasn't my initial intention. I have no concern for Ryou, and whatever he does on his own time is not any of my business."

Ryuuji was ready to substitute Kaiba's current expression as one of surprise, even though he wasn't quite sure what the hell it was. Kaiba was different from other people to that extent. He didn't often express himself within ranges that were universally understandable, or very describable.

"Then you're here to harry me over the fate of your tournament?"

"Wrong again!" Ryuuji sang.

"Well, since it isn't likely I'll be reading your mind any time soon, maybe you feel like explaining?" Kaiba asked. "_Don't_…waste my time," he added in warning.

"That depends on how you define wasting time."

"Are you asking me to elaborate?"

"If you want to hear yourself speak."

Ryuuji grinned smugly and Kaiba didn't understand why. What had possessed the man to come if not to complain? Really, it seemed that was all the teen ever did. Of course, Kaiba had no possible way of knowing about the pigeons and how he was expect to eventually take Ryuuji in his arms for a kiss full on the mouth (as it had been described). Therefore, he had a right to be taken aback when Ryuuji spoke.

"But I do hope you're no longer going to bother with Ryou."

"Are you his nanny?"

"No, but it would make things difficult for me if you two were together."

Kaiba repressed a sudden desire to roll his eyes rather obnoxiously and sigh, "You really are here to grip about Ryou, aren't you? Listen, your little obsession has nothing to do with me, so you can leave right now."

"My obsession has everything to do with you," Ryuuji replied silkily, "My obsession _is_ you."

Kaiba had nothing to say to this, he concentrated all of his effort into remaining as impassive as always. Luckily, Ryuuji didn't seem to be expecting an answer; he was happy enough, it appeared, with the effect his words had produced. Before closing the door, however, he fired a die right at the silent businessman. Kaiba caught it and dropped it on the table instantly in disgust. Ryuuji had already left.

-----

Downstairs, the woman behind the desk watched Ryuuji leave. He looked lethal. She caught several bright remarks such as: "I can believe I'm putting up with this," "Bakayaro," and "Someone kill me now."

She frowned as he came into hearing range, "Oh god, did you two have _another_ argument? How immature."

Ryuuji didn't even look at her as he walked by, growling faintly, "You have _no_ idea."

:::::::::::::::::

**Lettered Notes:**

{A}: Nothin', nada, zilch.

:::::::::::::::::

**Translations:**

_Note on Translations: _

My friend Telly was right; I can't keep re-translating all of everything. No new words this chapter, 'cos I'm laaazy. xp

:::::::::::::::::

**Next Chapter: **Next chapter in…three months? ::blink:: Gomen. Next chapter will have some kawaii-ness in "Why Soo Mad?" gags at title Heh, my originality is petering into complete inexistence.

Oh, if you wanna know, I wrote a fic. nervous grin Yeah…. It's got Ryuuji. The title is "Immaturity at its Finest". nudge, nudge You know you all wanna read it.

**Randomness:** singing Yes, we have no bananas!

Ling no Yong


	10. So Angry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and am not making money from this fic. Is that not hard to believe?

**Notes:** It's one in the morning, so forgive me for these sucky and short AN's. I'm a friggen insomniac.

**Chapter Information:** Now for Hato again…I think. This chapter is short, but I really don't know what else to do with it. ::slams head into wall repeatedly::

**Thanks:** Windswift for beta-reading! Good thing I have so many. ::cheers:: My long _thing-whatever-it-is_ of review comments seems rather bigheaded and unneeded for this chapter, since it's so short. I'll thank everyone next chapter, 'kay?

Lotta dialogue here. That's interesting, right? ::dies::

:::::::::::::::::

Or Die Trying

:::::::::::::::::

-So Angry-

"I cannot keep this up, Mahout. Kaiba's impossible."

Ryou nodded mutely. Ryuuji had been incessantly complaining about his current situation since he'd walked through the door and taken his shoes off. Ryou had done his best to fill the role of gracious host, but Ryuuji was oblivious to the soda that had been set before him. He was livid in explaining his crisis and expecting Ryou to offer some kind of assurance, maybe even an alternate solution.

"Well you know, sticking to your theory on how all of this started; it's entirely your fault."

"That doesn't help me."

"What do you want to hear?"

"A solution."

"Gomen, but I haven't got one."

Ryuuji sighed and fell back into the sofa. Ryou winced as he heard the wooden feet thud after a short take off from the floor. He hoped everyone downstairs were watching television, too distracted to notice the roof threatening to crash in.

"I mean, it's bad enough I don't want Kaiba to kiss me. He probably doesn't want him to kiss me either," Ryuuji articulated intelligently. Ryou sighed and sipped his drink.

"I don't even know if he's gay."

"Or bi." Ryou chirped in accord. Ryuuji didn't look so enthusiastic.

"…Or bi," he agreed.

Ryou continued to sip his drink as Ryuuji smoldered in a heavy silence, well fueled by the knowledge of how hopeless a position he'd put himself in. Not even Ryou could help him, or at least procure some up-lifting optimistic viewpoints. He was quite accurately stuck between a rock and a hard place. It was Kaiba or the pigeons, and neither was worse than the other.

"I don't think really think you should worry about that. You ought to ask Kaiba to kiss you."

"That doesn't even make sense, Mahout. If you really can't come up with a solution, then I'm not expecting you to say anything."

"I'm perfectly serious," Ryou defended, "Why wouldn't he? It's not like you're asking him to marry you."

"He'd refuse on the grounds of me being irrational. I agree. If someone came up to me asking for a kiss to save them from bird attacks, I'd think they were insane."

Ryou shook his head regretfully, "I've been thinking about your plan since you present it to me yesterday. I am convinced, Otogi-kun, that you can't just make Kaiba fall in love with you. That wouldn't be unfair to Kaiba. You're just using him."

"And I care?"

Ryou looked at Ryuuji with an expression of extreme disappointment. He said finally, with a frightening amount of resolution, "If you don't truly care about hurting another person for some stupid excuse about pigeons, you're excused to leave."

Ryuuji didn't move. His mind was refusing to process the information he'd just received.

"You're not serious," he said flatly.

"You can leave or I will go, and I will find Kaiba myself and tell him what you're doing."

Ryuuji remained motionless. Ryou sighed again and stood up, scanning the area for his coat. As this image translated its true meaning to Ryuuji, the dark teen shot up and ran for the door.

"And what happens if I leave?" he asked, blocking the exit.

"I won't speak to you again."

Ryuuji, for one, was shocked. In fact, he was outright terrified. Was Ryou really saying that to him?

"Why?"

"Because to do something so heartless would prove to me you are completely abominable and not worth my time."

Ryuuji didn't know what to do. He was confused and still frustrated. He didn't know what Ryou wanted.

"What do I do? I can't just ask Kaiba to cooperate. You know that."

"Then accept those pigeons you believe are after you."

"I can't live with those."

"So you'd rather hurt someone? Kaiba's only so hard to reach because he's been burned. You'll make it worse if things work out as planned. If you want to win over Kaiba, you'll have to give me up, because I refuse to be your excuse."

"Bakura-kun…."

The apartment was silent. Ryou look surprisingly adamant in his convictions and unwilling to back down. Ryuuji finally fell into a resigned slouch on the door.

"Fine, I'll live with pigeons," he said slowly, "At least I'll get to know the man at the laundry better when I come in with feces covered shirts."

"Gomen nasai," Ryou apologized, "I just don't want you to be so insensitive. Kaiba doesn't deserve it."

"I know," Ryuuji said, grabbing his coat and putting his shoes back on, "I know."

-----

Two hours later, Ryuuji still wasn't by any means convinced walking out on Ryou would help him. He only felt it was a more favourable option over doing something that was _more_ _clearly_ stupid and unnecessary. Tense silences could drive a person insane. There was nothing wrong with having nothing to say; but being expected to offer some kind of saving solution in words next time you open your mouth was hell. Ryou was a master at making all sorts of problems, but the same didn't go for his ability to fix them. Ryuuji would've loved to make a compromise; only the situation was so cleanly cut with its extreme results as to make a happy medium near impossible. Did he want to face the birds or Kaiba? Kaiba or Ryou? Ryou or the birds? Everything was too hard to think about. Couldn't he just find a damn idiot, force them to change their name to Kaiba Seto, and request a kiss?

No, because Ryou would make him marry the idiot.

Ryuuji glowered at the pavement. He tossed a vindictive glare towards a small group of pigeons perched on some sorry person's cherished car. One flopped over and slid down the windscreen, making several panicked and furious noises. The majority of the flock shot up into the air, leaving a few behind. Ryuuji was taken aback by the sight of a white dove. He couldn't believe it. Against his better judgement, he approached the vehicle to get a better look.

Ryuuji didn't consider himself a bird identification expert, but he was positive he was looking at Hato. The black band around the dove's leg made his judgement final, and he was instantly faced with the problem of figuring out how to get him. Having no clue what to do, he spoke.

:::::::::::::::::

**Lettered Notes:**

{A}: I'm sorry it's so short, but hey, at least I'm updating, right? ::dies again:: This is the shortest update I've ever let myself get away with publishing.

:::::::::::::::::

**Translations:**

_Note on Translations: _

No new words this chapter that I'm aware of.

:::::::::::::::::

**Next Chapter: **Next chapter will hopefully be longer than this. ::nervous grin and wave:: I think the title will be "Stupid" since my creativity is currently inexistent. ::attacked by those still reading the fic…a small force, but nonetheless strong:: If things go as planned, there will be kissing. Doesn't that just make your day?

I will thank reviewers and such next chapter, when I will presumably be more than half awake.

**Randomness:** One page…wft? I wrote ONE page? (And most of it's dialogue too!)

Ling no Yong


End file.
